Red & Blue CURRENTLY BEING EDITED
by Scarlet-Polaris-Witch
Summary: She was a killer, but she also was a puppet on strings, the only way of escaping was to end her boss. Lexi leaves NYC for Washington to work with the CIA to find the other girls in the program, but returns with some news for Jamie, soon enough, her past catches up with her. Could Lexi ever live a normal life with Jamie?
1. Chapter 1

"You have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything, what you say can be used against you in the court of law" he spoke, grabbing the silver handcuffs and placing them around my wrists, clicking them tight.

"Danny I can explain" I cried out feeling the metal click tightly around my skin.

"You have the right to consult with a lawyer and have that lawyer present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you if you so desire" he continued to speak the words of the law before pulling me close and whispering in my ear "you have a lot of explaining to do, especially to Jamie"

"Trust me, Danny, I will explain everything to everyone, and you're probably going to thank me for what I have been doing" I explained, the cold New York air hitting my face, as the dark night made the stars sparkled, the red and blue flashing lights on the police cars glowed on everyone's face, the reflections in their eyes.

"Thank you? You've been killing men, dozens of them, the worst thing; lying to my brother, he's already been heartbroken once, and now he is going to be heartbroken again" the older brother explained to me, knowing how upset Jamie would be the second time once he found out. But something clicked in my head.

"One, I didn't leave him Danny" I explained, before the car door opened and I was shoved in, Danny's facing mine "No but you will be going to prison for life, did you think about that?" he asked before slamming the car door shut.

Leaning my head against the head seat, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, turning my unnatural brunette head to the side looking at the building that stood. The building was a large apartment block, modernised, windows on every piece of wall, though some of them were only a window you could see out of and not in. The front passenger side opened revealing Danny's partner; Detective Maria Baez.

"So it was you all this time? I'm impressed, but not in a good way" she spoke out, her big lips glossy with lipstick.

"Thanks...I guess" I sighed before closing my eyes. I then opened them a few seconds after seeing a man in one of the windows on one of the floors, squinting my eyes; I noticed the man was holding a gun aiming at the car that we were all in. Widening my eyes, I leaned over. "There's a shooter aiming at the car!" I shouted. Maria frowned before leaning forward and seeing the man aiming the gun at the car. She quickly got out and grabbed her own gun and started shooting. The man was too far up and her bullets were missing. The man re-aimed and started firing at the car; I managed to quickly duck and hoped the bullets would miss. But one shot echoed and no more shots were fired. The sound of metal hitting metal stopped, but I managed to calm down. Someone then knocked on the car window where my head was at. Looking up, I saw Maria giving the thumbs up to let her know everything was okay. Sitting up slowly, I sighed, but froze still, seeing the one person I didn't want to see. Jamie. He looked at me, broken, horrified, but Frank stood beside him, look of accomplishment on his face. Looking down, Danny got into the car, slamming the car door shut and sighing.

"Look at me" he spoke slightly calm but with order "LOOK AT ME!" he shouted, making me jump, but I looked up at his angry face. Danny was the hot headed Reagan, while Jamie was the calm but easily broken one. "See my brother out there? Look at his face, look at what you have done to him, I hope every time you open your eyes you see his broken face, that's going to haunt you forever when you're rotting in jail"

"Danny...I'm not on her side but you need to be aware that behind every criminal there is a story, let's get her to the station and sit down with her" Maria suggested. Danny looked at her, raising his eyebrow before making the car move. The lights, faces and buildings past her window, usually a night drive in New York is beautiful, lights from billboards or restaurants and clubs, and faces of people having fun, but it was in reversal for me, lights from police cars, faces of horror and disgust.

The interview room was bare; dark grey walls made of a stone material but too soft for plain concrete, but the floor was covered in a PVC anti slip material. The silver metal table loose from the fixings from the floor, matching the silver metal chair to make it uncomfortable for criminals to sit down, and a loop of metal on the table that made sure I couldn't move my hands or the handcuffs that were attached.

The room was empty and I was slowly getting bored and a very numb bum. The door opened revealing Danny. This was going to be fun, the police detective who happened to be a hot head and her ex boyfriend's older brother.

"So Amelia Parker, where shall we start?" he asked sitting down with a file of papers.

"For start, my name isn't Amelia Parker, its Lexi Cabello, or the longer version, Alessia Sofia Cabello" I informed him. Danny raised his eyebrow, before giving out a loud sigh, running his large hand through his thin brown hair in frustration.

"Anything else you want to inform us about...Lexi?" he asked

"I killed those men for good reason Danny"

"Good reason? You killed men for no reason!"

"Not true. Those men were kidnappers, molesters, rapists, drug dealers and murderers, anything bad they did, and none of those were actually on the police radar, they were hidden, and it was my job for me to find them and get rid of them since the police didn't know or weren't doing their job"

"Well...I am doing my job right now, arresting a murderer, or what we call, serial killer or hit woman, something like that"

"I prefer hit woman, sounds more... business like" I couldn't help but smile sarcastically at him before sighing in content. "What do you want me to tell you?" I asked. Danny looked at me and waited a few seconds.

"You could tell me everything from the start, but answer this first...everything you had with my brother, just over 2 years together, was that a lie?" he asked. I looked up, frowning at him sad he would think that.

"No, everything with Jamie was real" I told him "I love Jamie, well...loved"

"Loved? Past tense, why?" he asked

"Because I know he doesn't love me anymore, it's all in the past" I told him "I'm not saying love in present and future because that means I have hope for the relationship, and I know it's dead"

"Damn right it is, so...let's talk from the beginning" He spoke getting the tape recorder and pressing record.

"I'm only going to talk to Jamie" Motioning my head to the window, Jamie was outside the room, watching, wearing normal clothes since he wasn't on duty.

"No way" Danny spoke out

"Fine, then I will stay silent, I'm good at that" I said relaxing into the chair "at this rate, we are going to be here all day" I told him closing my eyes, trying to relax in the metal chair.

A frustrated sigh escaped Danny's mouth, before the sound of a chair was being harshly pushed out on the floor, the chair screaming against the floor, and the door opening and slamming shut. Of course, I wasn't getting my hopes up; Jamie probably couldn't stand the sight of me at the moment, or ever. Time was ticking, and my heart was thumping, I had never been so nervous about anything, but this time I sure was. My heart was like a prisoner rattling against my ribs as prison bars. The door opened, and I opened my eyes.

"I didn't think you would ever talk to me" I told Jamie. His face told it all, his sad face; confusion, heartbroken and angry.

"To be honest, neither did I" he explained sitting down on the chair, placing his hands on the table, he then opened the file and looked at the photos "Wow, that's some...art" he spoke. Glancing over I saw what he meant by the 'art' was, pictures of my targets, or victims. "Bullet to the head, simple, quick, not painful"

"I was actually going to have a signature killing style, one shot to the groin, chest and head, but I've always wanted to slice someone's throat open, but the bullet to the head was simple, clean and no noise" I explained trying to be funny, because I knew, no one would believe me, and I wouldn't be laughing in prison or wherever I was going.

"Okay let's just get to it, tell me everything and I mean everything" he demanded pressing the record button after Danny stopped it.

"You should have popcorn, it's going to be a long story" I told him.

"I'm not going anywhere, now tell me how you became...this"

"How I became this hit woman? Gladly" I sighed in relief; I could finally tell someone my story of my killer life...

* * *

 ** _Hermione Corfield_** **as** **Lexi Cabello**

 ** _Will Estes_** **as** **Jamie Reagan**

 ** _Donnie Wahlberg_** **as** **Danny Reagan**

 ** _Tom Selleck_** **as** **Frank Reagan**

 ** _Bridget Moynahan_** **as** **Erin Reagan-Boyle**

 ** _Len Cariou_** **as** **Henry Reagan**

 ** _Sami Gayle_** **as** **Nicky Reagan-Boyle**

 ** _Amy Carlson_** **as** **Linda Reagan**

 ** _Marisa Ramirez_** **as** **Det. Maria Baez**

 ** _Vanessa Ray_** **as Officer** **Eddie Jenko**

 ** _Tony Terraciano_** **as** **Jack Reagan**

 ** _Andrew Terraciano_** **as** **Sean Reagan**

 ** _Ruby Rose_** **as** **Ruby**

 _Hunter King_ as **Clara Cabello**

 _Adelaide Kane_ as **Elettra Cabello**

 _Jake Cooper_ as **Giordanio (Jordan) Cabello**

 _Elsa Pataky_ as **Marzia Cabello**

 _Jamie Camille_ as **Antonio Cabello**

 _Kristina Primenova_ as **Rosa Cabello**

 _Unknown face claim_ as **Lorenzo Cabello.**


	2. Chapter 2

"It all started when I was 16 years old" I explained "I had a boyfriend, well I don't really consider him a boyfriend to be honest"

"What do you call him then?" Jamie asked raising his eyebrow at me.

"A waste of time, after a month of dating, he asked me to be his girlfriend"

"And what did you say?"

"Yes of course" I confirmed to him, before letting out a soft sigh "But it lasted for a few seconds"

"And why is that exactly?" he asked

"He thought a way of celebrating our relationship status was to have sex"

"And did you?" Jamie asked again. He was starting to sound like Danny. And that wasn't a good thing.

"I was 16, virgin and underage, of course I didn't, we dated for a month, and I wasn't ready for that" I informed him, picturing the day like it was yesterday.

I was in a medium sized bedroom, in a shape of a plain square, each corner filled up with something. In the middle of the room, a double sized bed, with plain dark blue duvet and matching pillows. Beside each side of the bed, dark brown wooden bed side tables with a lamp on one side and an alarm, with bright red digits glowing on the screen. Above the headboard, a picture of a motorcycle with bright neon paint splattered on it. Motorcycles were meant to be cool for boys.

In front of the bed was a large plasma TV screen, on one side a book shelf, and on the other a shelf with random objects. Trophies from football competitions at school, and medals achieved from Sports Day and Best Improved Student. The wardrobe was on one side of the room, up against the wall, and beside a chest of drawers, both dark wooden brown. Spaces on the wall, covered up by some framed pictures against the cream painted walls, and dark blue carpeting. And on the ceiling, a black round light shade.

Myself and the boy sitting on the bed after another successful date; smiles all-round.

"Okay, so what, did you say no?"

"Yes, I said no. But he kept smiling, talking smoothly, and his fingers either on my shoulder, arm or legs. He kept trying to convince me, saying how he could make me feel good"

"So he was pressuring you?"

"Yeah, it felt like hours had gone by with the amount of sweet talking, but it's when he crossed the line" Suddenly, I froze up, and I didn't want to talk, because then I would remember it all, and it was a nightmare I wanted to destroy. My stomach started doing handstands, cartwheels and flips, and I felt bile rise to her throat. But breathing slowly, I managed to close my eyes and I took time time, though the police wanted me to spill everything.

"Ame- Lexi...How did he cross the line? You've gotta tell us everything, or me everything, I deserve it don't I?" No matter the situation, he had to say that.

"Don't play that card, Jamie. I know I lied, but I had no choice. If you let me finish" I sighed, taking a deep breath. "His hand was on my thigh and going upwards, before he..." I couldn't help but freeze up again, images coming back, bile rising in my throat.

"He what, Lexi?" Jamie was using a tone to pressure me to tell him everything. But it was making me feel incredibly worse. "Come on, Lexi, you gotta tell us everything, I know it's hard, but telling us everything, it will build the story" he stated, but I stayed silent. There was silence in the air, but he sighed in frustration. He was getting angry. His actions were bringing back memories of another situation. "Lexi" his tone of voice was getting louder, and I couldn't help but start to break, before he sounded like Danny "LEXI!" he shouted.

"HE TOUCHED ME!" shouted before tears started flowing down my rosy cheeks. I closed my eyes and put my head down in submission. Jamie shifted in the chair, clearing his throat. He felt awkward or felt bad, but he felt uncomfortable.

"When...er...when you say he touched you...Look, I know you don't want to talk about it, but we gotta get everything" he spoke softly.

"He placed his hand on my crotch, is that what you want to hear? He placed his hand on my crotch and gave it a hard grip" I gritted my teeth explaining. No one knew.

I never went to the police about this...

"Jesus" Jamie sighed and looked down

"Hey, at least it wasn't worse than that" I shrugged it off, trying not to make a big deal out of it, but it was a big deal. I said no, he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"He sexually assaulted you, Lexi, or attempted. Sorry, finding it hard to actually realise someone did that to you" he sighed "He sexually assaulted you; did you go to the police about it?" he asked

"Nope; I never told anyone, well I told my sister" I explained, that moment was hard. The biggest secret I ever had to keep. But we were twin sisters, fraternal. We would do anything for each other.

"Which sister? Clara or Elettra?"

"Clara. She is my twin after all. I told her to keep it a secret, because knowing our mum she would go to the police. And then it's another court case. Already been to court; for the divorce and custody battle; I didn't want people staring at me, judging me"

"They wouldn't judge you for this-"

"Of course they would Jamie. Most of my life during high school, I was called frigid, slut, whore. They called me a whore and slut because my mum was on her 6th kid, thinking I was going to have that many, and people found out we broke up, it was mostly the high school bitches that called me those names...we are getting off course here" I sighed

"Okay, so after he...touched you, what happened next?" Jamie asked softly.

"I got off the bed, he followed suit, he moved closer to me, until I kicked him in the balls and ran out of the house...But being a teenage girl, instead of going home, I went to a cafe, local cafe. It was about nearly 9pm at night. I couldn't go home, I was too emotional and I know questions would be asked. So, I thought I was soaking the tears and emotions up in hot chocolate" I sighed feeling exhausted. Now I fancied a hot chocolate. "Then, that's when my life changed forever, that's how I got here" My unnatural brunette head glanced around the room, before my eyes landed on the handcuffs. "A woman approached me, asking me if I was okay, I said I was fine, but she someone got me to spill everything. She felt sorry for me, felt angry that a boy could do that and get away with it. After talking for what it seemed like hours, she told me I had to learn how to defend myself, fight for myself. So she offered it to me"

"Did you agree?" Jamie asked

"Yeah, I was 16, stupid, upset and confused, and I wanted to defend myself. Next thing I know, I'm in a brand-new room. It was fancy to high hell" I sighed remembering the room. It was like in those movies, where everything was modern, white and grey. "The door opened, and the woman stood there, a smile on her face…she told me, I was entering a new life. I get to get revenge on men, like one that hurt me" I told him "I asked about my family…you know what her response was? My family believe I am dead…I went a bit crazy. Like a crazy patient. I wasn't allowed out the room for a few days, until I calmed down. That's when I met the big boss, Christian. Basically, he got to the shit, and told me I was going to work for him, I was chosen to become his next project, the hit woman" I sighed, slightly laughing "He told me, from my past of the assault and my biological dad having an affair, he wanted me to use those bad memories and put it to good use. I would kill bad men for him. Murderers, rapists, molesters, kidnappers, all that; any bad men that used crime against women"

"Did you say no?" I looked at him, like he was being stupid.

"Yes, of course I said no. I started crying, I wanted to go home, but it was too late. He said I had no choice, either I work for him, and then everyone is safe, or go home and find people I love and care about hurt or killed. So, I had no choice, and don't say I did, I didn't" I told him sighing. "I said yes, and then got guided by Christian, then from the age of 16 from 20, I trained, before making my official kill on my 21st birthday"

"One way of celebrating" Jamie mumbled

"Then I met you when I turned 22 and we dated for 2 years and a bit. Now you heard everything, happy?" I asked

"Lexi...I had no idea" he sighed looking down

"Because I couldn't tell no-one, I was stuck in a world, stuck in a nightmare" I sighed. I just felt like laughing, for no reason.

"Answer me this, why did you get caught? If you have been doing this for a few years why now?" he asked, curious. Why now?

"Because we had been together for 2 years and as far as I was concerned, I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life, I wanted to quit, for the sake of us both, for everyone...so I visited Christian. He didn't take it too well"

"What did he say?"

"It wasn't what he said Jamie, it was what he did. He pinned me against the wall and tried choking me to death until I said okay. After I left, I knew the only way to get out was to kill him...but people would be after me, I would be on the run, so I would have to get caught out, be in some sort of protection. But then I thought, I could go to prison, but maybe the CIA would be interested, or the FBI, or someone; someone who would want to find the rest of the girls in the programme, and the rest of the workers hunting them down, or hunting me down" I explained, it sounded ridiculous, but it was a plan I was going to try. "So, after the decision, that's when I came to see you, and that's when..." I looked at him trying to trigger his memory on a certain fun night in the bathtub.

"Oh right, yeah" he said, smiling slightly.

"The only way to end it all, was to kill Christian. I knew that all the men I had killed had been investigated, but of course there was no lead. So, the only way to do it was giving myself up. So that's what I did. I then text Danny ' _I'm sorry, killing him is my only way out'_. I then provided him with the address. I of course took out his guards beforehand, then Danny showed up, arrested me, and here I am"

I was finally able to tell how it happened. Yes probably took a few years to explain it, but Jamie knew, everyone knew.

"To be honest, I don't know what is going to happen to you" Jamie admitted, looking and feeling slightly sad.

"That's why I want a lawyer, and specifically I want to talk to the CIA, I know they would be interested in this, trust me. That's my request, and something else"

"What? A drink?"

"No... a bin or something, I'm going to throw up" I couldn't help but groan, turning pale. Jamie quickly left the room, earning questioning looks on Danny's face and everyone else. Providing me with a bin, I then emptied my stomach contents, before someone knocked on the door.

"Alessia Cabello?" the man asked. He had grey hair, glasses, late 60's.

"Yeah, who's asking?" I asked looking up.

"Agent Borner, currently sitting on the throne of the CIA, we are interested in your case, we have been watching your work for years, and finally we can speak to you, now you have been caught. We wanted to say thank you for what you did, but most importantly, we want you to work for us. Pack your bags, you're moving to Washington D.C."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait, Washington? That's on the other side of the country!" I spoke shocked, confused and slightly stomach turning.

"You know your Geography" he chuckled slightly, looking at both Jamie and I.

"Washington? But my family is here, my home is here! I haven't even seen my family yet! They think I am still dead!" I explained, protesting.

"Don't worry, we will personally see your family, let them know the good news…are you okay? You look a little pale"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she sighed to herself "Why Washington?"

"The CIA are now dealing with your case, and in order to do so, you need to come with us, and help us. You stated there were more girls, so we need to find the rest of them, and anyone else associated with the business. And it is for your safety, and your families…you need to leave New York City for a while"

"How will my family and friends be safe?" I asked, slightly confused, my brow rising.

"Usually when you're the target, but not in arm's reach, they are only interested in you, which means they could follow" he explained.

"But then they might not follow, they might use my family to get me back" I added.

"That is true, but once they know you're in our custody, after the news broadcast, hey won't dare to touch you since you're in our custody or your family…hopefully" he explained, making slight sense.

"Broadcast? "I asked confused.

"After I have informed your family that you are actually alive, we will do a broadcast the day after, explaining this case…it will get sorted, Lexi" I couldn't help but not my head, I then looked up at Jamie, who still had mixed emotions over the whole thing.

"Okay, I'll do it, with one condition" she asked

"Anything" the agent smiled smoothing out his jacket

"Make sure my mum, my family, friends and the Reagan's are safe. I don't want any body going after them, I would never forgive myself" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Deal, we will make sure we have eyes and ears on all of them"

"Thank you, that's all I ask for, I think" she said, looking to her side wondering if there was anything else.

He nodded "once we have found all the girls, and made sure everything is safe, you may return to the city, but we will always have eyes on you" he explained "and there are conditions. You are not to handle any weapons, or become 'Amelia' as you call it. Anything associated with your former self, no longer allowed, break those rules, back to Washington forever"

"So...no prison?"

"No. We think it's safer for you and others to be working with us. You can say some of your goodbyes now, and then we will take you to your apartment and then make your way on your flight" he nodded before turning around and leaving the room, leaving Jamie and I in silence.

"You're really going?" he asked, looking heartbroken.

"Yes..." I asked, raising my eyebrow "why, shouldn't I? I thought it was clear none of you want anything to do with me" I told him, getting confused by his words and emotions.

"I just...we've spent just over 2 years together, and I thought we were going to spend more time together, but you're leaving now"

"Jamie...I have to leave, after everything, it's what's best...I don't want to leave, but I have to. I'll probably be back within a few months hopefully under a year" I explained. But I had no idea how long it would take to find the rest of the girls. There were 7. The lucky number. "But...I want you to move on Jamie. I'm not a good person"

"You had no choice" he blurted out. I was shocked that it finally sunk into someone.

"I had no choice, but I should of ran home instead" I told him before standing up, the door opened revealing the CIA agent, and the rest of the Regan's, excluding the kids and Linda.

"Does she need a lawyer?" Erin spoke to Danny

"No it's been dealt with, I don't know how long I could have gone on with this case" he mumbled.

As the CIA agent took her handcuffed hands, he then turned to Danny. "The keys, she isn't a criminal, she is an employee of the CIA, keys please" he asked holding out his hand. Danny sighed not wanting to do it, but he wasn't a higher person now. Handing the keys over, I then felt my hands being free. Flexing my hands, she looked up frowning seeing someone being dragged in.

"Sir, we found him in the basement of the house, hiding" The young man spoke. I couldn't but frown at him, tilting her head. Of course, I recognised him, he worked for Christian. And he was the man that assaulted my friend. Feeling my blood boil, I quickly launched for him and pinned him to the wall.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I screamed into his face "WHERE IS RUBY?" The man smirked at her, as I got pulled off by Danny.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" he shrugged, running his hands through his waxy black hair.

"You are the reason she ran away"

"No, you are" he spoke, watching myself wriggle in Danny's arms "All the girls scattered when you killed my boss"

"No. I called her before I killed Christian, she wasn't answering. She wasn't answering to anything, even if she was on the job, she would let me know, she was my best friend in the business. She told me you assaulted her, nearly raped her until she busted your balls"

"I did no such thing"

"You're lying"

"No I am not. I begged her to tell Christian, but he would never believe us. His men were against actions towards women, you broke the rules. You were one of his best men, he would take your side, and she didn't tell anyone because she was terrified. She has only her mum and me. Her mum's all the way in Australia. She thought she would be safe. She ran away because she was scared that Christian would hurt her, or you!" I shouted getting emotional. I then managed to wriggle out of Danny's arms "I'm fine. Just put him away" I sighed before looking at the CIA agent "I'm ready" I nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Lexi, wait!" Jamie shouted out coming from the room "Tell me something, why did you tell Danny and not me" he asked "you text Danny".

That I had no answer for. "Honestly. I have no idea…maybe because he is a detective, Danny is good at his job" I sighed "You ride in a car most of the time, the case would have been handed over to Danny. Plus, I couldn't have my own boyfriend arrest me" I explained. "Danny promise me something"

Danny frowned, before sighing "Go ahead"

"Look after Jamie please" I told him "for me" I asked before being directed out of the police precinct to start my life in Washington DC.


	4. Chapter 4

I slid the silver key into the hole, before the sound of the door unlocking, opened the door revealing my lavish apartment. A gift from Christian after I graduated from the…house. Walking through the hallway, I looked around, but I couldn't help but sigh.

"I hope you don't have a time limit, if you're expecting me to move to Washington, everything is being boxed up and being moved" I warned them.

"Don't worry, we don't expect you to grab things and get on the plane. We will pack everything up, there is a moving truck on its way, then we will use the company's jet to fly us to DC" he smiled looking around "pretty impressive place you got here"

"We made quite a lot of money for each kill, but it was a gift" I explained sitting down on my fabric leather sofa.

"How much exactly?" he asked

"Look, I would rather not talk about my old life right now" I told him, rubbing my head. I did not feel quite right. "I have some suitcases, I'll pack all my clothes, do you have boxes?" she asked rubbing her face.

"Yes, the moving truck has plenty of boxes, would you like to keep your furniture or sell it?"

"Keep, I can't be bothered to buy more furniture, might as well keep it all" I told him "I'll go pack" I said before wandering off, until a voice broke out.

"Who is this Ruby girl?" the agent asked

"Oh...er, she was my best friend during the time" I told him "we always hung out, she was the only person I could hang with, always there for me, and I was always there for her. Until a couple of months back, I lost contact with her, she left me a letter stating that the guy I attacked, he attacked her. She is a lesbian, he tried to...you know, he only got as far as touching her, until she broke his balls She then ran away, left me the letter and I have no idea where she is. I'm worried about her"

"We will find her. When you get to the CIA head quarters, she will be our first job" he nodded "take your time".

I just nodded at him before continuing my mission to pack my suitcases. Entering my bedroom, I sat down on the New York duvet double set, the mattress was foam, and it was the best bed. I couldn't help but remember when she and Jamie spent the night together, several times on this bed. The bedroom was New York City themed with a touch of modernity. The headboard on the bed was a comfy Redcliffe buttoned style. The colours of the bedroom were white, black, and grey with a touch of pink, the bedside tables and chest of drawers along with a matching wardrobe where all mirrored modern style. The flooring was fluffy cream carpeting, with white walls, and a pink wall where the bed sat against. A flat screen TV hung on the wall directly in front of the bed, with scattered photo frames and a fake tulip vase on her bedside table from Jamie, 'flowers that would never die, like this love' that was his explanation. Cheesy but obviously not true. Two beside lamps on each side of the bed, phone on one side, alarm clock on the other. I was going to miss this bedroom; it would feel strange in a new place even with the same furniture. This was the room that her and Jamie would make love, now that was someone else's turn to do the same.

Feeling my stomach suddenly flip, I rushed to my ensuite, throwing up my guts in the toilet, groaning at the horrible taste. Once I stopped, I breathed slowly, before glancing in one corner of the bathroom, eyeing some items, but I shook my head dismissing the idea.

It took a few hours to make sure that all my suitcases were packed; furniture was all moved into the moving van, until the whole apartment was empty.

"Ready to go?" The Agent asked her.

"Yeah" I sighed gripping the fluffy panda bear her mother gave her for her 13th birthday, as she escorted herself out to the black SUV.

"What happens when we arrive in DC?" I asked. The agent smiled at her.

"We will show you you're apartment, get everything moved in, and then let you have a week to yourself, get you settled down, we will then show you you're new job" he assured her as the car drove on.

The jet ride was a quick one, it took under an hour. There was a slight issue with the location of where I would be settled. There was a CIA building in Washington near the White House, but due to...security reasons, they thought I would best work at the main headquarters in Langley, Mclean in Virginia. But I wasn't offended at all.

The apartment was flashy but homey, it had the same tone as my old apartment, but it would never be the same. It took a day and a bit to get everything fitted, sorted and settled in.

 **3 weeks est. later since being arrested.**

I had been working for the CIA for a week, and of course it made me nervous, everyone would stare at me, of course I knew why. But tracking the girls would be harder than I thought, but I had managed to catch one, Maria, the youngest, hiding in a motel was easy to catch, she still had a lot to learn. Once all the girls were caught, the CIA would help give them a place to stay, and a job, like paperwork, useful things. Giving them a new life.

But I had something else on my mind. Something big, life changing probably. I had to be late for my period. Could be stress…but it could be something else. The time was ticking down on the timer on my phone, until it beeped out loudly, making her come out of her day dream. Picking up the white stick, I turned it over. The word ' _pregnant'_ and ' _1 -2 weeks'_ spoke on the screen. My stomach flipped again, emptying the contents into the toilet.


	5. Chapter 5

The building was modern, dark white, nearly grey walls, with windows lined with a thick black frame. His apartment was a couple of floors up. My teeth bit down on my bottom lip, wondering if this was a good idea, but I couldn't live with the secret knowing he didn't know. It would kill me-emotionally.

Clutching my bag, I leaned my head back on the head rest of the black SUV. I saw the reflection of myself in the car window. No longer a brunette, but back to my normal natural hair colour, blonde. I couldn't help but breath slowly, I needed to, but it just made my stomach flip even more.

"You okay?" a manly deep voice asked. I turned her head to the agent sitting beside her; black man, with a smooth layer of black hair, his brown eyes looking at me.

"I feel like I am going to throw all my breakfast up" I told him, breathing slowly again

"It's expected" he told me "As much as we want you to be well and calm, we can't stay in this car all day" he told me looking around the area of Brooklyn Heights. "It's best to get it over and done with" His head then made a gesture to get my attention of something or someone. Turning my head out the blackout window, I saw him, I saw Jamie walking down the street, in his casual clothing. It was his day off, it had to be done on his day off, and I didn't want to distract him from his work. "Now or never Miss Cabello" he told me.

I couldn't help but continue to watch Jamie walk up the street, heading to his apartment building, once he was in the building and the door closes, I had no chance. Quickly grabbing my mental state, I opened the car door, and slid out quickly, nearly messing it up.

"Jamie!" I shouted softly to get his attention. He looked up seeing me, his eyes widening in shock and confusion. He was star struck, but not in a good way.

"L-Lexi? W-what are you doing here?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing as he got more confused.

"I err...I had to see you Jamie. It's important" I urged him

"You should have called or something, I'm busy" he spoke, not wanting to deal with me. And I wasn't going to admit it, but it hurt.

"Today is your day off, I know that for sure, and you don't have your family Sunday dinner until Sunday, so you haven't got anything else important to do" I told him, letting out a sigh. He looked at me before sighing. I had known him for over 2 years, I knew his routine.

"Fine, what do you need or want?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

I couldn't spill the words, I didn't realise how hard it was to tell him. But I did have an idea. Opening my bag, I pulled out a brown large envelope, handing it to him. "Open it" I told him "...it's nothing dangerous" I assured him, my face blank with expression knowing he was worried what was inside.

Taking the brown wallet, he opened it up slowly, frowning at the contents, before pulling a laminated picture out, staring at it, until he realised what he was looking at.

"I'm pregnant, Jamie" I told him, letting the words flow out of my mouth now that he realised what he was looking at. It was an ultrasound of the baby growing inside my womb. Our baby. A Regan legacy.

"Y-you're p-pregnant?" he asked, stuttering. He was shocked, so shocked he said the most stupid thing he could ever say to her "How do I know it's mine?" he asked looking at me, instantly regretting it. I looked at him shocked, my heart breaking for the second time, before getting angry, so angry; I quickly slapped Jamie across the face, and making sure a red mark would show up.

"Wow…" I sighed, before letting out a laugh. "I know I hurt your big time, but that…that was impressive Jamie…you know I have only ever slept with two people in my life? Unlike you. You were my second, and probably last" I told him "About 4 weeks ago we had sex in your bath tub, remember that? Yeah, we didn't use protection, babies are usually created from unprotected sex, that's what we did…I know I broke your heart…but I am not some slut that just sleeps around with men!" I shouted at him. "You know I thought coming here, doing the right thing, telling you about the baby was a good idea…but now, I think just raising the baby by myself might be a better choice. It's been nice knowing you Jamie" I turned to faced the black SUV, but decided against it. A silent car ride would make things worse. Turning to my right, I headed down the street.

"Cabello! We need you back in the car!" the agent called out. "Cabello!"

"I'm going for a walk!" I shouted heading on.

"Not cool man, not cool" The agent mumbled to Jamie.

The door was locked, probably from the landlord. Peeking through the peephole, the apartment was still empty. I looked around trying to find something to open the door. I only had one thought on my mind on how to get in and I didn't care if I got in trouble for it. II was pissed and angry. Lifting my leg up, I kicked the handle of the door, busting it open.

The door swung open revealing the empty apartment, but it smelled. Frowning to myself, I quickly checked the gas in the kitchen finding it all off. Something smelled but I couldn't pin point it. But something wasn't right. Grabbing the pan from the stove which looked like it had been cleaned, I could sense someone behind me, before spinning around, about to hit someone, only to stop and freeze.

"Ruby?" I asked widening my eyes, placing the pan on the stove again, I pulled my good friend in for a hug, tightly "I've been looking everywhere for you. How did you get in?" I asked frowning

"I have my tools" She smiled at me "How did you know someone was here? You grabbed the pan to whack someone"

"When I left my apartment, the pan was in the cupboard with the others, plus it smells of food, don't know what but it makes me want to throw up" I cringed "especially the pan"

"I cleaned and sprayed the place, you must have a good sense of smell, like a pregnant woman" she joked, but I couldn't help but look at her in a way to let her know she was right. "Wait...you're pregnant?" she asked widening her eyes.

"Yeah" I smiled softly before sighing.

"Why the sigh?" Ruby frowned taking my hand and leading me to window sill, the only place you could sit down in the apartment.

"I told Jamie I was pregnant, he asked if he was the father"

"What a douche!" Ruby exclaimed feeling disgusted "Of course he's the father, I know how much you loved him. So, what happens now?" she asked

"I have no idea. My plan was to come to NYC, tell Jamie, move back into my apartment, and raise the baby together"

"When you say together?"

"Either as a couple of civil parents" I told her, looking out the window of my old apartment. I missed this view of NYC.

"At least you're thinking straight, so I guess it's all on him now?" she asked "either he helps you or he stays away?" she suggested

"Yeah, he has the scan and the pregnancy tests, and the doctors test as well" I sighed. I had to give all the evidence, all I could give

"You gave him the tests which you peed on?"

"They are in a plastic bag. I took a normal one, a pink cross came up, then I took a clear blue digital one, it confirmed that I was pregnant and 1-2 weeks pregnant"

"How long ago was that?" she asked

"Just over a two weeks ago. So, I'm about 4 weeks now. We then had to arrange everything, and I had to make sure that Jamie was off when I told him, so I had to wait about 3 days, I had to sort some things out, tell my mum, get maternity papers sorted, all sorts of things"

"Wait…your mum, she knows you're actually alive?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. She passed out. It was…a really happy confused emotional reunion" I told her.

"At least you saw your mother again, I don't know when I will see mine…plus at least Jamie knows now" Ruby pointed out, tucking her black fringe out of eye sight.

"Felt like forever" she sighed "I thought it was stress, left it for another week, still nothing, but I was busy with the CIA to think about it, I knew something was up."

"Hey. You don't need to be telling me all the details, leave that for Jamie, save your breath and your brain" she teased before hearing footsteps outside the door "Expecting anyone?" Ruby asked standing up, feeling defensive

"Either Jamie, CIA or an enemy" I sighed, before the door opened revealing both Jamie and the CIA agent.

"We found her" the agent spoke into his ear piece "shouldn't have run off Lexi"

"I had my reasons" I spoke in a stale voice "How's the cheek?" I asked smirking at Jamie.

"Stinging...look can we talk?" he asked stepping into the apartment.

"About what, there is nothing to talk about?" I informed him.

"The baby...our baby...look, Lexi I was stupid to ask about the father, I should have known it was me, I was...shocked"

"You're shocked? What about me? My life is a mess! You think I wanted to have a baby like this?" I asked "I never in my life wanted to be a single mother because how hard it was for my mum for years, I thought..." I sighed looking down "I can't be bothered to explain myself. I just want to go home, Ruby...you're coming with"

"What?" Jamie asked

"Where am I going?" Ruby asked grabbing her bags

"My job was to find the girls in the programme, I know you never wanted this, the CIA can offer you a fresh start" I told her looking at the agents "This is Ruby, the girl I was searching for, make sure she is safe, please" I asked before pulling her into a hug "you're going to be safe, no more running, no more being scared" she smiled not wanting to let me go.

"Visit me when you can, and send me pregnancy updates, I can't wait to see the little one" Ruby grinned placing her hands on my flat stomach "that bump better start growing" she teased "Good luck, we both need it" she sighed before looking at Jamie, rolling her eyes and being escorted out the apartment.

Jamie then looked at me sighing "Can we please talk?" he asked "I know sorry won't cut it, what I said was unfair, and I was a douche for it, but you're carrying my child and it may be the only happiness I get for a while. You know how much I have always wanted to have a baby. Now is my chance, please, give me that chance, give me another chance"

Lexi looked at him and sighed. "It's going to take more than a sorry for what you said to me. You insulted me, making it out I was a slut" I told him "Yes I was heartbroken, but not that broken to sleep with someone straight after our ended relationship" I informed him.

"I know, and... I'm sorry, let me fix it, just tell me everything okay?"

"Everything?" she asked confused

"When you left the police station, I want to know everything after that, what you did, when you found out you was pregnant. I want to know what I've missed" he asked.

I sighed at him and nodded "fine, I'll tell you everything, though I am hungry, and there is nowhere to sit"

"Muffin and a hot drink are on me" he smiled softly.


	6. Chapter 6

"As soon as they find out they have to be in the same room as me, they won't want to even talk to me, or about me. I don't even know what the CIA are planning" I spoke out as I sat on the windowsill of the FBI building standing in New York City in Lower Manhattan. I looked out of the window to the view of the city. For some reason, I have always loved the city, it's where I wanted to raise our baby in the city, New York was beautiful at night, the view was incredible.

"They will listen, I know my father will, he is the police commissioner, his job is to listen and fix things" he explained, sipping on a plastic cup full of water.

They were both nervous. Jamie was supposed to be getting on with their lives and I was supposed to be in Washington but now Virginia. But now Jamie and I, had a baby on the way, and I was back in New York.

"He won't listen to an ex con, Jamie. Police never do. Once a criminal, always a criminal" I added, before the door swung open, revealing the FBI agent who looked after her and the Reagan's, all of them, including the kids.

"What is she doing here?" Danny spoke out, holding Jack and Sean close as they walked into the room to take a seat

"Please just sit-down Danny, there is something that needs to be discussed" Jamie spoke out, standing up, before Frank and Henry walked in. They both stopped walking and looked at Lexi. I couldn't help but roll my eyes before shaking her head, staring at the window.

"Dad, Pops, please sit" Jamie asked. Both men sighed before sitting down, everyone away from my, like I had a disease. The only one who could be near me, was Jamie.

"The CIA have asked for the Reagan family to be present as there are some matters that we all need to attend to" the FBI agent spoke out before looking at Jamie "Your turn" he spoke.

Jamie nodded in thanks before all eyes were on him. "Er...I don't know how to tell you this" he slowly spoke. Announcing the news wasn't easy for this family.

"God, please don't tell me she is pregnant?" Danny asked raising his eyebrow. I felt my stomach turn, he was a good detective, I won't deny that. Jamie looked at his brother silent, not saying anything, giving Danny his answer. "Wait, she is actually pregnant? How do you know it's even yours?"

Jamie frowned at his brother shocked he was even asking this, but Jamie asked this a few days ago. I got up from the windowsill, sighing "this was a waste of time, I am not being in this room while I get accused to sleeping around" I told them, heading to the door "open the door"

"Leave this room, or you go back home and never come back home to New York" he warned "Sit down"

I rolled her eyes and walked back to the windowsill and sat down.

"Please refrain from insulting my colleague, please. He has taken in account, that due to having unprotected sex over 4 weeks ago, they have conceived this unborn infant together" The agent spoke.

"Seriously you're going to tell them everything? There are kids in the room" I told him

"We know how babies are conceived" Jack announced. I raised her eyebrow before shaking my head.

"Let me ask something both, you both know that having unprotected sex leads to babies, so why do it?" Danny asked.

"Danny, I always wore a condom, it was just this one time, it was just…the moment" Jamie spoke, looking at my own blue ones, his eyes sparkled for a moment, before he looked away.

"Okay, so then why wasn't she on contraception?" Danny asked.

"Because in my line of work, it was a hassle. According to my boss. End of" I told him.

"End of?" Danny asked.

"Danny…honey, come on. She's pregnant for God's sake. Sorry for using the Lord's name in vain, but come on" Linda spoke "They had unprotected sex, which conceived a baby, they have learned their lesson, so now they are going to do the grown-up thing and raise this baby, not blame it"

"And to be honest, I don't regret it, because this could be my only chance of having a baby" I informed them. It was true.

"Why do you say that?" Erin asked, speaking up

"Well no one is going to love an ex con, and Jamie and I are finished. If this is the only time of being pregnant, I won't take it for granted" I told them, before turning to the agent "Wanna tell me what we are all doing here, except from the big surprise?" she asked

"In order for Lexi to stay in New York City so Jamie can be a part of the baby's life, she had to reside in the Reagan family home owned by Frank and Henry Reagan for the duration of her pregnancy, in order to be safe" he explained "The CIA believe that it is the safest place for her to live, the home of the PC and detectives and other important employees. This is down to Henry and Frank's decision, if they say no, Lexi lives in Virginia".

I quickly widened my eyes "If I move to Virginia, I can't see my family, they thought I was dead all this time!" I protested, tearing up.

"If they refuse, I am sure Jamie can move to Virginia. We could sort out his job" he added. Jamie would never move I didn't expect him to. Shaking, my head, I got comfy on the windowsill, and pulled out the scan of my small peanut of a baby. I didn't have a father for years after for the divorce, and I couldn't do the same to her baby.

"Please, Dad, Pops, this is my baby we are talking about, ignore the fact that Lexi did what she did, can't you see she is a different person? She wanted to quit for me, yeah it backfired, but now we have a baby on the way, a Reagan baby, please...for me and your grandchild and great-grandchild" Jamie kept begging until he ran out of words to say. It was always hard to convince the PC and former PC, but Frank finally opened his mouth.

"She can stay"

"What?" Henry spoke, shocked

"Pop, she is carrying Jamie's child, we have to forget that was she _did_ " he emphasised. "We need to make sure she has a healthy pregnancy, she is carrying a Reagan" he explained again "we will talk about it at home, but for now, she needs a place to stay, this is a baby we are talking about, pop" Frank told his father, trying to convince him.

"Then it's sorted. Miss Cabello and her unborn child will stay at the Reagan family home. There are a few rules issued for Miss Cabello. No fighting, no handling weapons, and if you want to contact sometime or see someone, or go out, you need an agents permission or someone with you, do you understand and agree?" he asked.

I nodded "Fighting isn't in my book anymore, I'm carrying a baby, I'm not 'Amelia' anymore" she said putting the scan away. He then held up a piece of paper and pen for her to sign.

"How far along is she?" Linda asked Jamie

"Over 4 weeks"

"Just over a month, when did she tell you?" she asked again

"A few days ago, she told me a few days after she found out she was pregnant"

"You have known for a few days?" Erin asked

"Yeah, we had to organise on what was going to happen, she needed a place to stay, we had to go to meetings, just CIA stuff, and discussing this meeting, though we had no idea what it was about. But she went for a second scan, she wanted me to see the baby, and I am glad I did" he grinned, beaming.

"Sounds like a busy week, but not too much for her, do you have a scan?" Linda asked. Jamie nodded and pulled out a black and white scan, showing the small peanut of their baby. They all beamed, except from a few.

"Why is there a FBI agent if she is with the CIA?" Danny asked

"The CIA is based in Washington DC and Virginia, the FBI are in NYC, work it out" Jamie responded.

"Okay, Miss Cabello, let's get this going" The Agent spoke.

I got off the windowsill, and looked at him. "Just call me Lexi"


	7. Chapter 7

Agent Borner, stood at the door with me, at the Reagan family home, where it had been decided to let me and my unborn baby, stay there during the duration of the pregnancy and most likely after the birth, until they were safe.

"You know it's going to be hell for me in here?" I asked him raising my eyebrow at him

"Well lucky for you they are active Christians, so no need to worry about hell, you just need to worry having a healthy pregnancy and working for us" he assured me. But it wasn't working.

"When does that start?" I asked him, as he grabbed the knocker on the door, giving the knocker three large knocks, before releasing it.

"Get yourself settled in, so in about a week's time" he answered before the door swung open, Henry Reagan standing there, his eyes looking at me. But his face said it all.

Henry had never liked me from the beginning, not from the fact that I lied to everyone, but I had tattoos and piercings that created art over my body. But Jamie accepted me as I was. He didn't want an ex criminal living in his house. I knew that the whole family were still secretly wondering if the baby was even Jamie's. But if it wasn't, I wouldn't be back in New York, I would have left him to it, and I wouldn't have been that evil to pretend the baby was his. It wouldn't have been fair to both Jamie and baby.

"That time already?" Henry asked

Agent Borner just chuckled "You sound excited Henry, don't worry she will be on her best behaviour, for the sake of Jamie and the baby"

"Let's hope" he mumbled, before moving aside, letting both the Agent and I, enter the home.

It felt like déjà vu entering the house, good memories; meeting the family on a Sunday, sitting at the table on a Sunday after they went to church. I wasn't a religious person, obviously.

"Francis, Jamie! She's here" his tone was cheerful calling his family members names, but then his tone changed in a bad way mentioning her.

Frank and Jamie came out of the kitchen and through to the hall way where the sitting room was to the left, in front was the kitchen and a side toilet, and to the right, stairs leading upstairs and the study and laundry room.

"How are you feeling?" Jamie asked

"I'm okay, just morning sickness, the usual" I told him

"Well if you do throw up, don't clog up the toilets, there are other members in the house" Henry asked, but not kindly.

"Pop" Frank told his father off, just using his voice and his name.

"Frank its fine. I'm a guest in this house, so if I clog up the toilet with vomit, I will clean it up" I reassured him "I may have killed people for a living, but my apartment was pretty clean" I really wanted to smirk at my answer, throwing my tone at him. But Henry raised his eyebrow and walked off towards the kitchen, probably for his scotch or whiskey in a tumbler.

Agent Borner then spoke up "Anyway, moving on from that awkward moment for me" he chuckled "just me?" he asked trying to lightening the mood "Okay, moving on. I have told Lexi a few rules. She is not to fight, especially during pregnancy, we don't want anything tragic happening. No handling weapons to hurt somebody. And if you require leaving the house, please phone your agent and wait until she comes"

"She, my personal agent is female?" I asked him.

"Well, that's changed, especially if something happens, for example, you slip in the shower, I thought I would do the decent thing of getting a woman"

"Thank...I guess" I shrugged before something came into her mind "What if I want to visit my mum, or if any of my family members want to visit me?" I asked, my heart thumping, I was nervous to hear the answer.

"Well, then you contact your agent, your mum or whoever can drive down to see you"

"Thank you, I haven't seen my mum properly for all those years, plus she is excited to have her 3rd grandchild on the way" I grinned mentally.

"Every grandparent is, well I don't know about this family" he mumbled the last part. "Also, Monday to Friday, you will be picked up at 10 and work until 4, you will obviously help us find the other girls. Once that's over, then you are free to either continue working with us behind a desk or something more interesting, or focus on motherhood"

"I can deal with that, what happens with Ruby?" I asked

"Ruby will be basically under house arrest until all the girls are found and if someone else needs to be found and dealt with"

"Who is that 'someone' else?" Jamie raised his eyebrow "Is there someone who could hurt Lexi and the baby?" he asked concerned.

Both Agent Borner and Lexi looked at each other, then Jamie.

"There is a possibility. Christian had an older brother called Hunter. After their father killed their mother, Christian took it into his own hands and killed his father. Then, somehow, they created this…business…and now Christian is dead, so his brother might be out for revenge" Agent Borner spoke.

"And how do you know this Agent Borner?" Frank asked.

"Lexi informed me" He simply said. Frank nodded.

"Christian was very clever" Agent Borner said.

"Yes, but because of him, I can never have a normal life, including a normal job" I told them.

"What did you really want to do, Lexi?" Frank asked

"My mother owns a fashion boutique, so the business side to that…anyway, enough about the past, it's about the future, including the baby" I told him.

"Yes of course" Jamie nodded in agreement

"Is there any worry about the other brother?"He asked again

"Not right now. She is now under CIA, FBI and NYPD watch, so with Franks, permission, we have installed cameras outside the house, and in some rooms inside, like hallways, living room, kitchen" "Where is Lexi sleeping?" Agent Borner asked

"In Erin's old room, it's still...girly, but you can decorate however you like, it's not like Erin is coming back anytime soon" Frank smiled, looking at Jamie "Why don't you get her luggage, and I will get the boxes"

"Sure" Jamie nodded and grabbed my suitcases

"And the nursery?" Agent Borner asked.

"At first the baby can be put in the same room as Lexi's, and if need be, we can transform another room, depending on her length of stay"

The Agent, nodded at Frank, before watching them take the boxes and cases upstairs.

I turned to Agent Borner, smiling "Thank you, for giving me a chance" I told him, giving him a hug "What happens if he comes and finds me?"

"Like I said to Frank and Jamie, you are under our watch, we know what he looks like, computers will alert us" I pulled away looking at him

"And what if he is that clever? Christian taught me a lot, and he could have taught his brother or something"

Agent Borner, put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a necklace, a crystal pendant.

"I know how much you like crystals, so my team created a…baby present for you, inside in a tracking device" he said as he pulled out his phone, showing the tracking device working. "And when the crystal is pushed in like this" he demonstrated, then the beeping on the device started going faster, and louder. "Is a panic button"

"Clever, thank you" I smiled at him "I'll see you next week at 10 then"

"Well...this is the last time you will see me again. You will be working with the FBI, but for us. We will have CIA agents guiding you, but I will be there on your first day to give you a run down on what to do"

"Oh right, okay, that's fine" I smiled at him "Thank you again for all this" I smiled again "I should go help unpack"

"Of course, enjoy...oh and Lexi. If I didn't say it, congratulations" he smiled before leaving the house, closing the door gently.

Letting out a breath, I walked to the steps, slowly walking up to her room for the next 9 months and more.


	8. Chapter 8

The sound of the beeping alarm; echoed a groan from my mouth. I was never a morning person, and the one thing I was dreading throughout the pregnancy and afterwards was the lack of sleep and early mornings. If I could, I would punch anyone who talked to me during the early hours of the morning, but I continued to refrain myself all these years. I looked at the digital numbers on my alarm clock, it displayed 08:30am. I was finally part of the real world, getting up in the early hours of the morning and setting off, returning in the evening.

Slipping out of bed, I walked to the bathroom across the hall, grabbing my cleansing wipes, I glided the wet material across my face, disposing it in the bin. I looked more awake now. I would make some what of an effort with some makeup. Heading back to my bedroom, I had to decide on what to wear. Making sure my door was closed, I stripped down to my naked body, standing in front of the mirror. My breasts had started to grow, probably now to a double d cup, from a c cup. Of course, no bump, but I couldn't help but place my hands on my stomach. Admiring my normal body to be stretched to it's limit. I stared at the art on my body, hoping they wouldn't get ruined. "We can do this" I mumbled. Turning to the wardrobe, I grabbed some comfy clothes, consisting of a maternity bra, knickers, jeggings, a smart top, and some slip-on shoes. Along with a few strokes of mascara, now I was hungry.

Looking at the time it was 08:45am. Leaving Erin's former bedroom with my bag and essentials, I walked downstairs, finding Frank already gone for work. Entering the kitchen, I saw Henry at the small kitchen table with a cup of tea reading a newspaper. Placing my bag down in the corner by the back door which was in between the kitchen, dining room and the sun room, I opened the cupboard finding some cereal and some milk in the fridge.

"You're going to work like that?" Henry broke the silence, but still his eyes on the newspaper.

"They said wear something comfy, so this is comfy for me" I responded bluntly, pouring myself a glass of water and sitting opposite him. He then quickly stood up with his cup of tea and newspaper leaving the room. I rolled my eyes. "Mature" I spoke, not caring if he heard or not. My phone then vibrated against the small round kitchen table, my mother's ID name coming up on the screen. Picking it up, I answered it "Hey mama" she smiled. I knew the CIA or whoever would be tracking the call.

"Hey miele, ho voluto solo dire buona fortuna per il lavoro di oggi, dato che è il tuo primo giorno al lavoro" My mother, Marzia voice spoke from the other end. We were fluent in Italian, our family coming from Venice. We had a tradition, speak to family members in Italian, keep the blood flowing. Of course, my siblings and I sometimes skipped that tradition.

( _Hey honey, I just wanted to say good luck for work today, since it's your first day at work_ )

"Grazie" I smiled; thankful I still had my mum

( _Thank you_ )

"Sai cosa farai lì?" My mum asked

( _Do you know what you will be doing there?)_

"Veloce, nessuna idea. ha appena detto che vuole che io trovi le ragazze, quindi penso che sta usando i loro volti su qualsiasi tipo di fotocamera, telefoni, macchine ATM, tutto ciò che ha una fotocamera" she responded

( _Nope, no idea. he just said he wants me to locate the girls, so i guess it's using their faces on any type of camera, phones, atm machines, anything that has a camera_ )

"Suona abbastanza facile"

( _Sounds easy enough_ )

"Niente è mai facile con la mamma della mia vita, ho molti esempi"

( _Nothing is ever easy with my life mama, I have many examples)_

"Lexi, non ti metti in giù, hai qualcosa da aspettare, tuo figlio" My hand automatically went to my stomach, my baby was the size of an apple seed.

(Lexi, don't keep putting yourself down, you have something to look forward to, your baby.)

"Lo so, lo so".

( _I know, I know.)_

"Quando è la tua prossima scansione?"

( _When is your next scan?)_

"In 2 settimane"

 _(In 2 weeks time)_

"Scoprirai il sesso quando puoi?"

( _Will you be finding out the sex when you can?)_

"Voglio, non lo ho discusso con Jamie. Voglio solo avere il nome, il vivaio e tutto risolto"

( _I want to, I haven't discussed it with Jamie. I just want to get the name, nursery and everything sorted out_ )

"Non pensi che voglia scoprire il sesso?"

( _Do you not think he will want to find out the sex?)_

"Non ho idea, non so se la sua famiglia abbia delle regole dato che sono cristiani attivi, sai scopri il sesso, quando spingo il bambino fuori dalla mia vagina - Jamie ... hi" she paused suddenly.

( _No idea, I don't know if his family have certain rules since they are active christians, you know find out the sex, when I push the baby out my vagina- Jamie...hi_ )

"Mama, I'll call you back later, love you" I quickly responded before hanging up.

"FYI, if you want to find out the gender you can" Jamie added. I nodded at him

"That's what I would prefer, makes name thinking easier and getting the nursery..well my room ready and the babies clothes"

"Sounds fair enough, you're next one is...?" he asked

"2 weeks from now, at the hospital"

"I'll be there, like all the other scans" he smiled sitting down in front of me.

"What about antenatal classes?" I asked

"Remind me of those"

"It's basically an introduction to pregnancy, especially first time mothers, so it teaches you excerises you can do, breathing control during labour, feeding, changing their diapers, basically everything, usually the partner is there, but since we aren't together you don't have to come" I told him "I've asked my sister, she is happy to fill in with some of them" I explained eating the cereal from the bowl.

"Just because we aren't together why can't I come?" he asked confused

"Sometimes the exercises are quite...close and intimate, I don't want you feeling uncomfortable during that, thing's aren't the same as they were before"

"Lexi...just because we aren't together doesn't mean we can't be intimate or close during your pregnancy... in the classes I mean"

"It's up to you, I just didn't want you out of your comfort zone"

"I will be fine...just give me time and date and I will book a day off from work" he grinned, looking somewhat excited. While, myself, felt awkward about it all.

"Well save the holiday, doesn't happen till later in the pregnancy, so we have plenty of time to do other things, anyway I need to brush my teeth and get ready to go to work" I stood up putting the bowl in the dishwasher along with the spoon, turning to him. "Why are you here anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Well I wanted to wish you good luck on your first day at work" Jamie told me.

"Thank you, luckily I haven't thrown up either due to the pregnancy or being nervous"

"No reason to be nervous, plus it's pregnancy for you, how are you feeling pregnancy wise?"

"Tired, hungry and tired" I simply told him.

"That's to be expected...when do you start getting a bump?" he asked.

"No idea, it's different from woman to woman. You can carry in the back, or in the front. I'll get a bump probably around 4 months, something like that" I informed him, placing a hand automatically to my belly.

"I know you haven't got a bump..but...can I?" he asked motioning to my stomach. I wasn't expecting that.

"Err...sure...I guess I should be expecting that soon anyway" I told him. Jamie stepped forward, placing a palm on my stomach, covered by my top.

"Still doesn't seem real...a baby is inside you, our baby" he smiled.

"What's going on here?" Henry asked. I couldn't help but pull away from Jamie's hand.

"Just...something that a father does" he shrugged not knowing how to explain himself. I needed to get out of their fast.

"I need to clean my teeth, the car will be here for me soon" I mumbled the last part escaping the room before a wash of emotion went over me.

"What?" Jamie asked Henry.

"You two looked comfy together, don't get your hopes up about anything happening between you two"

"One, if anything did happen, it happened because we wanted it to happen, two, it's none of your business" he scowlded "she has respected this house and you and dad since she moved in, now don't be an arse about it, I'm going back to work" he sighed shaking his head and leaving the house.

I stood in the bathroom, door locked, avoiding to throw up my breakfast. But instead cleaned my teeth. Soon the car pulled up and I went on my way to the FBI building.

Upon arrival, I had my bag checked and went through a metal detector, clearing that section, I met with another man in a suit.

"Alessia Cabello?" he asked. His brown hair scrapped back, probably mid 50's

"It's Lexi, and yes"

"I'm Jacob Turner, I'll be your boss when you're in this building, your other boss, Agent Borner is waiting for us in the room where you will be working. Welcome to the FBI, temporaly" he smiled before guiding me to the elelvators. Suddenly the thought of the sensation made me sick.

"Is there some stairs? I think I might be sick" I cringed

"It's several floors up Lexi, would you rather be sick or pass out?" he asked. Sighing I stood in the elevator, the doors closed and it went up.

"Ah, there is my star" Agent Morner grinned as Jacob and I entered the room, filled with computers and screens.

"I wish I felt like a star, I feel like shit" I told him honestly before sitting down, gaining my mind and stomach back.

"You will get used to it, so let's get started" he instructed, before Ruby walked in "Oh I forgot to mention, Ruby will be helping"

"I thought she was on house arrest?" I asked standing up and hugging my good friend

"She is, but we thought 4 eyes is better than 2. So you two will work together, it will get things going quicker" he added, having a point. A woman in a suit placed some files on the desk. "These are the files your boss had, so we can gather information on where the girls would be. For example, Jasmine Lane, she was originally a party girl in her teens, going out to underage clubs, so we figured she might be in places that have clubs, but where she can legally drink"

"Agent Borner, you are aware that there are thousands of clubs in New York, she might not even be in New York" I pointed out "Plus how did you get these files?"

"Her face is currently being checked by every single camera in New York City, if nothing comes up within 24 hours, we will extend out of the City, clubs have CCTV...and we have our ways"

"Okay, fine. How long will it take to find her? Something could happen within 24 hours" I told him.

"Then it's your job to find her before anything else happens" He told me. I couldn't help but sigh. "I'm going back to the CIA, have fun"

"Thank you, for giving me another chance, not just for me, but for my baby, I would never imagine living in prison and being pregnant. But thank you"

"Of course, just find me the girls, and take it easy" he smiled, shaking Ruby's hand and then Jacob's before leaving. I then looked at my friend and sighed.

"Let's get to work then" I sighed sitting down at the desk and doing a little research.

Who would have thought, a woman like me, hunting down men to kill, now I was hunting down the girls to keep them safe. But in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but think of that one moment with Jamie. I shouldn't get my hopes up. I can't deal with another broken heart. I looked down at my stomach. "Mummy can do this"


	9. Chapter 9

It was 11:56 am. The appointment was in 4 minutes and he still hadn't shown up, getting slightly impatient with Jamie being late. Today would be the day, Jamie and I would find out if it was a girl or boy, something important like all the times, but Jamie wasn't turning up, and it was making me angry and a little upset for him to do this. No text, no phone call, nothing.

"Hey Lexi" I shot my head up, seeing Linda rushing in. Now I was confused.

"Linda...what are you doing here?" I asked her, frowning.

"Well Jamie told me that he got stuck in traffic due to a riot down the road, he got in contact with me to ask me to go to the ultrasound with you, so you wouldn't feel nervous, or alone"

"Well, I'm more pissed and upset he couldn't be here. But what can I expect from a cop?" I asked sighing to myself, tapping my feet on the ground.

"If you keep tapping your feet on the ground you will make me want to be in sync with you" Linda spoke quietly in the waiting room; the floor a black colour, with light blue walls, light wooden counters as a desk. Some pictures on the wall of babies associated with all different things, their tiny fingers and feet, breast feeding, co sleeping, their first smiles, it made Lexi smile.

"Sorry, just nervous" I told her, stopping the tapping.

"Why nervous?" she asked me.

"We are finding if the baby is a girl or boy, I don't know, just makes me more nervous, I am always nervous, especially if they find something wrong" I mumbled the last bit, making sure her words didn't upset or disturb the other expectant mothers.

"If your baby has something wrong, they will fix the problem, or try to and I'm sure Jamie and yourself will raise the baby the way the baby is"

"I know" I told her, grabbing a leaflet off the table which situated in the middle of the room, flicking through the few pages.

"Are you planning to breastfeed?" Linda asked. I looked at the leaflet as she asked.

"Yes, and express into a bottle if you ever wanted to feed, but if things don't go as planned, formula it is, as much as I don't want to use formula"

"Well you know what they say" Linda smiled "breast is best" Linda was a nurse, of course.

"Well from a man's perspective breast is the best" she joked "that's a joke...and I make bad jokes when I am nervous, just ignore me" I said shaking my head. That was embarrassing.

"Don't worry I know people say silly things when they are nervous" Linda pointed out, as my nervous hands, put the leaflet down.

The door of an ultrasound room opened, revealing an African American female ultrasound technician, with overalls that shouted doctor.

"Alessia Cabello?" she called out with a smile.

Ii stood up and looked at Linda smiling softly "you wanna come in?" I asked the blonde nurse, and friend.

"Are you sure?" Linda asked standing up.

"Out of all the people, you and Jamie are...putting up with me, making an effort to smile at me. You seemed pretty excited to know I was pregnant compared to the rest. Jamie isn't here, and you're here to keep me company, so right now, you're the only person I have right now" I informed her smiling "Please" I asked kindly.

Linda nodded, taking my hand in thanks before walking towards the nurse standing in the door way of the room.

"Hello Lexi, nice to see you again...and no Jamie?" she asked

"Oh he's working, riot and traffic, I'm Linda, and I'll be the babies Aunt, through marriage"

"Let me take a guess, Danny Reagan?" the technician asked

"Word gets around" Linda commented.

"It's always nice to have someone by your side; you will have to surprise Jamie somehow"

"Yeah...maybe" I couldn't help but sigh, before lying down on the bed, watching the technician do her thing. She grabbed the jelly and squirted it on my swollen stomach. I couldn't help but contract my belly from the cold substance. She then grabbed the transducer probe and gently rolled it along her stomach, a black and white picture coming up of her baby. Tears pricked in my eyes again, I was like this at every scan. I couldn't stop staring at my baby on the screen. "Can I have a 3D scan? I'll pay" I asked.

"Of course, let me just change the probe and the screen" the technician smiled and swapped everything over, before using the probe on my bump, the yellow orange colour of the scan coming up on the screen, seeing her babies' facial features.

"Has Jamie's ears, you can't see them properly, but they stick out slightly" Linda pointed out, staring at the scan, grinning to herself, tears pricking in her eyes. After all they were family.

"Yeah she does...or he"

"Would you like to find out?" the technician asked. I nodded to the nurse, and watched the probe go lower, getting a clear picture "Congratulations, it's a girl" she smiled. The tears from my eyes fell down her cheek; happy tears, she grinned staring at her daughter. It would make the baby naming and the nursery and clothes easier.

The two then conversed about the next appointment "And remember anything feels weird, pain or doesn't feel right, contact your midwife, or come straight here"

"Yes of course" I smiled "thank you again, see you next time, hopefully with the father" I commented before leaving the room with Linda.

"You know...maybe the dress wasn't a waste of time" Linda pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" I asked leaving the parenthood clinic.

"Well, from my perspective, Jamie still loves you"

I laughed jokingly, but not too much, I just didn't want to piss herself laughing. I walked to my car, Linda taking her arm carefully "I'm not joking Lexi. After you left for Virginia or Washington, where ever you were going, he was gutted, that he would never see you again. He believed you truly didn't have any choice about the whole hit woman thing"

"Linda, there is nothing left for me and Jamie, he could hardly look at me sometimes, especially when I told him everything"

"How do you expect him to react? He just found out his girlfriend of 2 years, the girl he was going to ask to move in, was a hit woman" Linda explained. Lexi frowned, shocked, and confused at what Linda said, she obviously didn't realise she said it.

"You said move in, he was going to ask me to move in with him?" I asked. Linda widened her eyes, before sighing.

"He was planning it, and then it basically back fired, but when you left, he was heartbroken, he stayed at the family house, and Frank swears he heard him crying"

"Then why didn't he say anything...what am I expecting him to say?" I asked myself out loud "If he loved me, then when I told him I was pregnant, he accused me of sleeping around, says much doesn't it?" I asked "Look, thanks for telling me I think, but I need to get some lunch and then find something for the baby, and then find a way of telling people that she is a girl"

"Want me to come with you?" she asked, tilting her blonde bob.

"Linda...why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

"Well...because you are still human" she answered "Look, drive back home, and I'll pick you up, driving and lunch is on me" she grinned.

"Well, I can't drive, I have a driver, CIA agent protection and all that" I said, turning my head, glancing at the red head female who was her new protection.

"Then ask her to drive us" she suggested.

"Thank you, Linda" I told her, and decided to hug her, not knowing if I should have.

After convincing the agent, all three women were at the mall, sitting down at a table hidden in the back of a small café. I was munching on my tuna, cheese and lettuce mayo Panini.

"So you gotta have someone with you at all times?" Linda asked eating her BLT sandwich.

"Yes, Willow is nice when you get to know her" I smiled kindly at the agent sitting beside her.

"No offense, makes me a little worried" Linda admitted.

I couldn't help but look at Willow before looking at Linda "We are all safe" she told her, not knowing if it was even the truth. "Let's not talk about that okay? Let's talk about... the baby or something else"

"Okay, let's talk about the baby, how are you gonna tell Jamie?" she asked me.

"No idea, probably like a onesie saying daddy's little angel, something like that, or a pink teddy bear" I told her.

"What about the last name?" she asked me.

"I don't know. Since Jamie and I aren't married, I guess it will be Cabello Reagan, or Reagan Cabello, don't know" I told her.

"Well, I'm sure either way, Jamie will be happy" Linda assured me, sipping on her drink.

After all, three of us had finished our meals, they headed straight to Mothercare, a business for mother's and babies. Nothing had caught my attention, until I noticed a small printing station. After finding a white onesie, and some pink letters, it was simple, cute but perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

Sunday had arrived, the Reagans would all sit down at the dinner table, while she would head off to her mum's. They didn't seem to invite her to the dinner table, maybe because you had to be God's Angel to do so. So, her mum of course, had open arms out to her. Jamie obviously apologised several times, but never actually asked about the sex of their baby. He didn't even know they were having a daughter. So, she didn't say anything until he asked.

Dressing in something a little more, 'Sunday dinner like', she headed down the stairs, seeing Jamie, being the first one to always arrive.

"Hey, you look fancy" he smiled, looking at myself in black jeggings and a floral purple top

"Well like your family, you have Sunday dinner around that big fancy table, I go and see my family" I told him.

"Oh right, I assume your boss knows?" he asked. I couldn't help but scoff at him.

"Seriously? Out of all the questions you should be asking, you ask me that?" I asked him.

"I was just asking a question" he said putting his hands up in defence.

"Sorry, wrong question" I told him.

"Have I done something to you? I told you I was sorry about the whole appointment" he said, trying to defend himself.

"Sorry isn't enough, Jamie, I waited for you, but Linda saved the day, I then thought of a cute way to tell you whether we are having a girl or boy, I guess that was a waste of time, since you don't even remember" I said, going down the stairs and entering my bag, pulling out a silver parcel. "The answer's inside if you actually care to find out"

Jamie was silent for a while. He was in the dog house.

"Lexi...I'm so sorry" he told me, guilt dripping out of his mouth.

"If you think a simple sorry is going to fix this, then you're talking to the wrong girl. Fine I get it, you couldn't make it, but then you didn't even ask me about the scan"

"I did, I text you how it went"

"Yes, you did, but you didn't ask me that really important question, Jamie…oh and it's a girl by the way". Yes, I made that bitch move.

"Wait…a girl?" he asked.

"Yes, you're having a daughter, I thought of getting you something to reveal it, I just felt like being a bitch" I shrugged at him. He then didn't stop himself opening the parcel. Pulling out the onesie, and a scan with a pink bow on it. I looked at Jamie for his reaction.

"She has my ears, the way they stick out slightly" he grinned, wiping away the tears falling down his face.

"That's what Linda said" I smiled slightly. Maybe Linda was right, but I couldn't get it all from this scene, getting my hopes up. Jamie then did the unthinkable. He pulled me quickly into a hug, before the front door opened revealing the rest of the Reagan and Boyle family come in.

"They are hugging, what does that mean exactly?" Erin mumbled to Danny.

"Wait and find out" Linda cheered, walking over to me and hugging me.

"Why is my brother crying?" Danny asked concerned.

"Danny...it's nothing bad...I actually just found out whether the baby is a girl or boy"

"Oh yeah, you had a scan yesterday, so don't keep us waiting!" Nicky grinned feeling excited.

Jamie then held up the onesie and the scan with the pink bow.

"It's a girl?" Nicky asked excited "I get a female cousin? Finally!" she smiled looking at the scan "Has Uncle Jamie's ears, kind of" she giggled.

"Congratulations brother" Danny walked over to his brother hugging him.

"Yes, congrats Jamie" Henry spoke out.

"Congratulations Jamie" Frank spoke out, shaking his young son's hand.

"I think we need more females in the family, only three of us" Erin commented, looking at the scan

"Mum, there will be 5 of us, including Lexi" Nicky commented. I couldn't help but roll her eyes before grabbing my coat.

"Where are you going?" Linda asked, looking at the scan again.

"I'm going to my mum's for Sunday dinner. Well, it's with a lot of other people, it's more like a gender reveal Sunday dinner, I trusted my mother to do something like that for me" I said, pulling my coat on.

"What's with the tone of voice?" Erin asked, crossing her arms, the DA coming out of her.

"Look. I get it okay, I killed people for a living, I lied to you all for over two years, but now, you need to get off your high horse, and stop treating me like I am still a criminal. Fact is, I'm carrying a Reagan heir inside of me. And the fact some of you like to spit venom at me, you're also doing it to the baby. So, I am going to see my mother, and my family, who actually want me in their lives, as well as this baby, I'm sorry if this baby is an inconvenience to you all. Have a nice Sunday dinner" I said grabbing my bag and heading out of the door, slamming it behind me. I stood there for a few moments, trying to collect myself, hearing their voices.

"She has a point. If I can get over the fact, she lied to me and broke my heart, so should you. Because right now, I'm focusing on her having a smooth stress-free pregnancy, and having a healthy baby. But you're too hellbent on making sure every day she is the bad guy. She is carrying my daughter, and she is a part of this family whether you like it or not. She didn't have a choice in her career, so stop acting like she did have a choice. Give her a damn break…give her respect, she will do the same…but if anything happens to her or our baby, and it ends up being someone's fault, God help you all" he said "So I am going to have dinner with her family instead, at least they are more welcoming" he said.

I quickly moved away from the door and headed down the steps.

"Lexi, wait up!" he shouted, seeing his blonde mother of his baby, getting in the black RV.

"What?" I asked holding onto the door.

"Room for one more?" he asked hopeful.

"You want to come, why?" I asked

"Because I want to be there, for you and our daughter"

"Oh...well...sure, don't be surprised at the facial expressions you may get" I told him.

"Your family don't like me?" he asked climbing into the back with me.

"Well, after your comment about you saying the baby wasn't yours, they are offended, plus they don't appreciate the fact of how I'm being treated by some of your certain family members" I informed him. "Let's just go" I announced to Willow, making her drive on.


	11. Chapter 11

A month had gone by since the whole gender congratulations drama happened. Frank had apologised on behalf of his children regarding what they actually said. I just wanted to forget it all, focus on my daughter. Of course, I knew they were just protecting Jamie, but they had to realise the impact they were having on me and the baby, Frank had advised them not to stress her out, which would have caused problems for myself and the baby.

The Sunday Gender Reveal meal was refreshing. It was just a chance for my whole family to get together, to celebrate a new life coming in five months. It was all decorated pink, from the balloons to the cake. It was a chance to catch up with everyone. I was grateful for what my mother did for me and my little one, brightening up my spirit, and they were all happy, tears flowed, and pink smarties flowed out of the white cake revealing the babies' gender. My family of course, was shocked at seeing Jamie, but yet were thankful he was actually there, sticking by me, it would take time to heal, but they wanted to focus on the baby, who was healing them all. But I really needed this.

I sat on my bed, flicking over the pages of a baby name book. I had already decided on what I wanted to call their daughter, but she of course wasn't sure if they wanted a Christian name, one of the names was kind of Christian, she thought. Now I was half way through my pregnancy, Jamie wanted to work over time, get more money for the baby, but I had millions of dollars stashed away. The furniture for the baby was coming together. Some of the stuff was second hand from my mother, like a Moses basket, which stood beside my bed. A push chair and car seat, from when my younger half siblings, Rosa and Lorenzo were babies. I just didn't want to get too comfy living in this house, I couldn't live in this house forever, what was the point of that?

I wanted a largish house, space for the baby and my dogs to run around. God, I missed my dogs.

Grazing her hand over my grey top, placing my hand on my bump, I sighed to myself, landing herself on the J section of the baby book. I then noticed a name, which gave me an idea, and I knew for sure Jamie would like it, or would he find it an insult? My thoughts were suddenly interrupted, hearing my bedroom- Erin's old bedroom door being knocked on.

"Come in" I spoke up, before the door opening, seeing Jamie in his non-uniform. It was Sunday, which meant another Sunday dinner, they never seemed to invite me. Although I was jealous of them being together at the dinner table.

"Just came to see how you were" Jamie smiled.

"I'm fine. Shouldn't you be having Sunday dinner?" I asked him closing the book.

"I will be, just came to see you and you know…the baby" he said sitting on the bed beside me.

"Well she is still cooking" I told him "but go ahead, I won't stop you…maybe she will kick for you" I told him.

"Hey, she will, give her time, and when she does, it will be a big kick, like her dad knows how to throw a punch" he chuckled, before he eyed the name book. "You been thinking?" he asked me.

"Well...I know what I would like to name her, but I don't know if the names are religious or Christian enough"

"Lexi...they don't have to be religious, I don't even know if our names were religious" he explained.

"What if we call our daughter something, your family might not like it"

"They aren't having this baby, we can call her whatever you want, what was the name idea?" he asked taking the book and looking through the J section.

"Luna Grace" I informed him "Luna means moon in Italian, I'm Italian, and Grace just sounds like a pretty name, plus it sounds religious" I joked slightly.

"Luna Grace; it actually sounds perfect, it's pretty, and it means something" he grinned "what about the surname?" he asked

"I have been thinking about that. I just though Cabello Reagan or Reagan Cabello, because we aren't married, but then we don't have a middle name, so right now it's a long name. Luna Grace Cabello Reagan, I can't figure it out yet, whether it should be double barrelled or just single. But we have four months to get that sorted" Jamie nodded in agreement and looked around the room.

"I see the baby stuff is coming together" he said.

"You do realise, I won't be able to fit a changing table in here, nor an actual crib, or a wardrobe to fit everything in it"

"I think you can get a changing table and chest of drawers all in one" he suggested.

"I haven't thought about that, but still not space" I said putting the book away and grabbing my laptop. I opened the lid up, tapped the space bar a few times, before the screen came to life. Only to reveal a real estate page.

"Was...was that a real estate page? Are you thinking of moving?" he asked.

"I was just expanding some ideas" I told him.

"So, you were? And when were you gonna tell me? After you found the place?" he asked, his tone taking a different direction.

"No! I was just looking Jamie, I can't stay here for ever" I informed him.

"I just wish you told me" he mumbled, getting up from the bed walking over to the window.

"Jamie, I am not that cruel to just pack my bags and leave. If you think I am the type of mother to just take our baby and leave with no word, then get that idea out of your head. I get it, the baby is a Reagan, but I am not. I can't live here for the rest of my life, Jamie" I sighed rubbing my head. I honestly didn't want to think about it right now, too much was going on.

"Jamie! Dinner is being served!" Erin shouted up the stairs.

"You should go get your dinner, before its get's cold" I said getting comfy on my bed.

"Aren't you going to your mother's?" he asked.

"I go every other week, I didn't want to keep pestering her for dinner" I said "Just go and have your dinner Jamie. I'll sort mine out later" I said, before watching him leave.

Little time had passed, they were eating, and I could smell the chicken from downstairs. Looking at the time, she saw it was 2pm on the dot. Walking to her window, she slid it up and studied the ground. "Lexi you aren't Amelia anymore, plus your 5 months pregnant" I shook my head, and shut the window. I had to sneak out, through the back though, agents were outside the front. I had to change her clothes, wear something baggy so that it would hide her bump, that it wouldn't be noticeable, if celebrities could do it so could she.

Opening my wardrobe, I browsed through the clothes on the coat hangers before grabbing a large cotton top; it flowed outwards to give the look that I wasn't pregnant – hopefully. Changing quickly, but carefully, I looked at herself in the mirror seeing my bump was hidden, there was something there, but you couldn't really notice it 100% "that will do" I said, grabbing her plimp-soles, and everything else I needed. I then opened the door slowly, listening out for voices, all I could hear were chatter and the sound of utensils clinking against the plates.

Slowly walking downstairs, trying to avoid the creaking sound of the stairs, I made it downstairs. I then froze realising the CCTV around the house. Fuck it. Walking slowly through the hallway, towards the kitchen, I peered behind the wall opposite the toilet, seeing the kitchen door closed. I then quickly hid herself against the wall, as the sound of the door being pushed open, revealed Linda and Jamie.

"I have a confession to make Jamie" Linda spoke quietly.

"Okay, shouldn't you be saying that at church?" he asked

"Not that kind of confession...when I went with Lexi to the scan about a month ago, I told her something"

"What kind of something? Linda you're starting to make me nervous" Jamie spoke, chuckling, hiding the nervousness.

"I told Lexi that you were going to ask her to move in with you"

"Really, what was her reaction?" he asked

"She was heartbroken, but she keeps saying how you two are never getting back together...I mean is that true? Is there no hope for you two?" Linda asked

"To be honest I have no idea. I have just so much on my plate, I have work, a baby on the way, I just thought of focusing on one thing, plus with the CIA involved, and her life right now being a little messed up, it might not be wise right now"

"What about in a year's time or maybe a few years' time?"

"I don't know to be honest, that's all I can say"

"Okay fair enough, it just came out, but maybe you should talk to her, but don't make her feel bad about it though"

"I'll talk to her later today, after dinner. I'll ease into it" he told her, before gathering everything else they needed and entering the dining room again.

I waited, before taking a breath. Jamie did really want to spend the rest of his life with me, and I destroyed it, I felt bad even more, all the effort he went through, wasted.

When the coast was clear, I quickly and quietly walked to the back door, before escaping through the garden, trying to be incognito about it, there were cameras, I had no idea where they were, so I just had to make a run for the back gate and keep running, I knew she would get caught by them at some point, so I had to be quick enough to make it a few streets to my mums house.


	12. Chapter 12

Breathing heavily, I rang the door-bell on the front door, before seeing my beautiful mother answer. I quickly entered the hallway, closing the door behind me.

"Lexi cosa stai facendo qui? Non sapevo che stavi venendo"

( _Lexi what are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming_ )

Lexi didn't say anything; my eyes suddenly became glassy and I just hugged my mother.

"Ho bisogno della mia mamma"

( _I needed my mum_ )

Marzia just nodded at pregnant daughter, holding me close, before pulling away, placing her hands on my bump.

"Come è mio grandbaby"

( _How's my grandbaby_?)

"Lei va bene, ancora in attesa di un calcio, sta muovendo, solo non calci ancora" she sighed to herself

( _She is fine, still waiting for a kick, she is moving, just not kicking yet_ )

"Le farà, finché riesci a sentirti spostare va bene. Vuoi mangiare?" I nodded. I was feeding for two, so I was starving.

( _She will, as long as you can feel her moving, she's fine. Do you want food?)_

Marzia smiled and then guided her daughter to the dining room, seeing my dad and younger siblings as well as her twin. Clara stood up and hugged her sister.

"Hi" I spoke quietly

"Hey twin, I missed you" she grinned

"We all did, let's get some food in you, feed the little munchkin" she grinned, guiding her sister to the chair.

Marzia had presented beef stroganoff for Sunday dinner, with sweet potato. I of course cleared my plate, before burping loudly.

"Pardon me" I smiled "Grazie mamma". Marzia winked at her daughter, sipping on her wine. "So how have you been?" My step father, asked. Antonio was the best adopted step father I could ever ask for. "Well, honestly, things could be better, but I don't want to talk about it" I told them. "Oh...sorry to hear that darling" he spoke in his Mexican accent/ "It's fine. Am I not ever meant to have a normal happy life?" I asked. "You will once the baby arrives" Marzia spoke in English/American, Rogelio didn't understand Italian. "How do you know that? It could be the same, I am basically raising daughter in one room, surronded by a family who hate me and that our lives are always in danger" "You are surronded by a family who love you" Marzia pointed out "And friends, your friends were happy to see you" "And look what I missed out on. Kayla had a baby with Alex, Tilesha moved in with Jake, and Mia finally admitted she was into girls and not boys, though on the positive side, I could hook her up wth Ruby" I mumbled the last part. "Who's Ruby?" Rogelio asked "Oh, my best friend from...work" I didn't know how to put it. "Oh, and what is she doing now?" he asked. "Helping me find the rest of the girls, and being on house arrest, she was at the gender reveal for a few hours" "Now I remember" he smiled "Do you still love Jamie?" Clara asked, out of the blue. "What do you think?" I asked her, rubbing her head in frustration. "Look, let's not talk about me all the time" I said to them. "Of course, are you ready for desert?" Marzia asked standing up and gathering the plates. "In a little while, what's for desert?" "Vanilla cheesecake" Marzia winked "She knows it's your favourite" he grinned watching Clara help Marzia. An hour had passed, and Lexi had cleared her plate. Home made cheesecake was the best, especially with whipped cream. "Okay, I think I have fed her for weeks, so bloated" I joked, rubbing my bump, before their was a knock on the door. Their heads snapped to the front door, I couldn't help but place my hand on the knife that was to slice the cheesecake. My mother placed her hand over mine, smiling softly. "Lexi open up, it's Danny and co!" Danny shouted through the door. I sighed before leaving the dining room and heading to the front door, seeing Frank, Jamie, Danny and the agents from the house. "Took you long enough" I spoke sarcastically. "What were you thinking? I thought something happened to you!" Jamie protested. "Instead of being in my room as you all ate Sunday dinner together, I thought I would go to my mother's again. I'm making it an every week thing now" She said "Wait, you don't eat with them?" Marzia asked "She never asked to join the table" Frank spoke "Because I can't bare the fact of everyone's eyes on me, judging me mentally, plus you never asked either" I pointed out. "We have to take you back to the house, or if you resist, we have the right to arrest you, where the big boss will deal with you, and I know for a fact, you don't want to break my brother's heart even more" Danny spoke. I sighed, knowing going back was the best, I turned around to my mum "I'll talk to you soon" I told her kissing her cheek, before exchanging kisses and hugs with the rest of the family, I then turned to the people on the door step. "Take me home officers" I sighed walking out of the house. "I'll contact your boss! Make sure you have Sunday dinner with us every Sunday!" Marzia shouted out. "Gracias mama!" I shouted, before the door of the car slammed shut. Sitting on her bed, she let out a sigh, hearing the door shutting. She turned her head seeing Jamie. "If you have come to shout at me, for wanting to have dinner with my own family, forget it" "I thought something had happened to you" he spoke "I needed to get out, plus I would have hit my panic button" I told him. "You could have asked to go". Jamie suggested, but I just wanted to let rip. "That's all I seem to do! I ask to visit my mum, for her to visit me, to go out, I feel like a prisoner here! I am restricted Jamie! I am basically on house arrest in this room, and it't not even my room! How can I be myself and raise a child in this room? I can hardly move! The furniture is taking up the room, what about when she is starting to crawl, roll over or walk, there is no room to do that. I am scared of leaving this room and going downstairs to grab a drink, because I know if I see your grandfather, he will curse at me mentally, and I won't take my daughter downstairs to practice walking in a bigger area for him to do that!" "My grandfather is not cruel" Jamie protested. "I can see it in his face, in his eyes, he doesn't want me here, I broke his grandson's heart. And don't defend him because everyone is doing that! I know I did a bad thing, I mentally curse myself every day" "Lexi..." Oh, I wasn't finished. "They see me as a criminal, as a monster! I did what I did to protect everyone. I am trying to move on, really I am, but I can't, being stuck in this room, telling me when I can and can't see my family, your family giving me the evils, I just feel so constricted, like I can't breath, and if I breath, I feel like my life will be cursed upon. I don't even know if I am making any sense, but I don't care" I sighed sitting down "I feel so alone" "Hey, you are not alone" Jamie spoke, sitting down beside me. "Yes I am Jamie. I can't talk to my family or friends when ever I want. I can't talk to your family because they don't like me, I can't talk to you because you were working all the time and we aren't together, it's different between us now. I don't want to say something wrong or stupid for you to the get the wrong idea. I just feel trapped, alone, I can't breath, I'm just...stuck" Jamie placed his arm around me, pulling me close, my head automatically leaning on his shoulder. "I know I am working a lot, I just want to make sure there is plenty of money for our baby...but know this. Yes, we aren't together, but I will always have room for you and our little one, in my heart, I will always love you" he whispered "I know things are difficult, but I will always be there, I will mentally curse myself if I am never there, I would never forgive myself, but we both have to work together, can we do that?" "That's what I want Jamie, but other little things aren't helping. I ruin everything, my future, our daughter's future, you're future" I sighed "You haven't ruined anyone's future" he told her "Yes I have" I mumbled before sitting up "Before I left, I overheard you and Linda talking, what you were going to do" I admitted "I am so sorry. "Oh, that...well like I said, we work together, so let's work together to move on from the past, focus on the present and future, on our daughter, we just have to see how it takes us. I will talk to my family okay? Lexi, you are never alone, and with the breathing situation, I will turn my old bedroom into a nursery" "What?" I asked surprised "What will your dad or Henry say?". "Well for one, it's my room, my decision" "There house, Jamie" "If they want to make me happy, they will do this for me, our rooms are just sitting there waiting for them to fill up, so I will discuss it with him, and I will decorate it myself if I have to" he smiled. "You would do that? For us?" I asked, my eyes lighting up like a child on Christmas. "Believe it or not, you are both my family" he admitted smiling. "I wish I could fix things I really do, but maybe instead of fighting all the time, we can work together, like you said" "Sounds like a plan, and I can't stop you from moving out when you can" "Jamie, I was just angry, I wanted more room, but if it came to it, then yeah, I wouldn't mind having my own house to raise our daughter in, let my dogs run around the place" "You have dogs?" he asked "Yeah, when I was 13 and 16, I didn't want everything, I just wanted a dog. And my parent's let me" I shrugged "It was nice seeing them again, they recognised me, it was...heartbreaking...anyway, enough depressing talk, focus on the present and future, our little angel" I grinned, rubbing the bump "hear that? Happy from now on, for all of us, though mummy and daddy are not together, we will work together for you" I grinned, before gripping Jamie's hand. "Is everything okay? What's wrong?" he asked panicking "Lexi talk to me" he said clutching my hand. "She kicked" I grinned at him "she finally kicked" I couldn't help but tear up. "Really?" he asked "Can I feel?" he asked. I of course nodded and placed his hand on the bump, waiting for her to kick again. "Kick for daddy" I spoke waiting. Jamie then sighed. "Not for daddy" he sighed again, before his eyes widened "she just kicked" he grinned "Yeah she did, good girl" I smiled feeling another kick again "Took your time little one, looks like she was waiting for the right time" I grinned rubbing her bump. I then looked at Jamie "You okay?" I asked, since he was silent. Jamie looked at me, his thumb grazing her cheek, removing the wet tear from my face. "All about timing" he mumbled, before leaning down and kissing me softly. I was shocked, I felt butterflies in my stomach, or that was the baby moving? I didn't know how to describe the moment, but it was perfect, too many words to say to describe. But what did it mean for them? 'All about timing' he said, was our daughter going to actually fix everything I broke? Was her kicking for the first time for the both of us, the moment we actually got closer to realise our feelings for each other? We got a lot off our chest which helped, but our daughter kicking did something for us. Did it mean something or nothing? Was it just in the moment feeling? Maybe the baby was the answer to our problems, we could raise the baby together, not just as parents but as a couple. Was this the moment? That moment we both realised that they needed each other, wanted each other in our lives? I know I did. Would we actually get back together and fall in love all over again or like Jamie said, he is always going to love us both, or was it a different love? There is a difference between 'I love you' and 'I am in love with you'. I had no idea what the kiss meant, but I hoped the kick was a silver lining, the push for Jamie to realise he still loves me, l and want to be with him, forget about the past, focus on the present and future, fix his messed up confused mind. The way he looked into my eyes, really did say something. He then pulled away. "I should get going" he whispered against my lip, before feeling him leave my prescence, leaving me sitting on the bed by myself. I'm so confused. 


	13. Chapter 13

I stood in the mirror admiring my slightly naked self. Changes were certainly now happening to my body. I didn't know whether to love it or hate it. Now at 6 months pregnant, my breasts had stopped growing to their new size, stretch marks had started to appear, lightly. I guess this was the beauty of pregnancy.

I continued to stare at myself in the long mirror that stood on a wooden light frame. Some of my tattoos had stretched, but not so much which was okay. Each piece of art symbolising something. A skyline of New York City, inked above my breast and heart, New York, after all was my home. Lyrics tattooed on my arms, or my back, or even a mermaid on my thigh. I loved all my decorations. And my piercings, it represented me, plus I wanted it as a distraction to what people thought of me.

Tilting my head to the side, I continued to admire my body, on how much it had changed, before placing a hand on my large bump. "3 more months to go little one" I sighed to myself, a knock echoing my bedroom.

"Is it alright to come in?" Jamie spoke through the door.

"Yeah" I sighed, before Jamie entered the room, quickly covering his eyes.

"Oh God, I'm sorry!"

"Using the Lord's name in vain? That's new" I joked "Jamie you have seen me naked before, plus I am wearing underwear" I pointed out "Plus aren't you supposed to be there for the birth, so you will be seeing...everything" I didn't exactly know how to put the scene.

"Sorry, I just...wasn't expecting it" he admitted before removing his eyes, he then just stared.

"Well, now I know. The years of piercings and ink didn't do its job" I mumbled crossing my arms at him.

"No sorry...I'm not staring at...I'm not staring at your breasts, I'm staring at your belly" he said "I've never seen a pregnant bump so bare, it's...beautiful" he smiled

"Really?" I asked him "Well I can't see anything below my bump"

"It's the beauty of pregnancy" he chuckled "if you ever want help you know I am here, or someone else"

"So your dad or Henry would be up to shave me?" I asked, raising my eyebrow, wanting to laugh.

"I guess so, I know he taught Danny, Joe and I to shave our faces, I'm sure he can shave your legs and armpits"

"Jamie...I wasn't talking about my legs and armpits" I told him looking at the ground laughing softly to myself.

"Oh...oh!" he soon realised what I meant "well..."

"Don't suggest myself doing it or getting a bikini wax" I quickly told him.

"Well, I was going to suggest like your mum or sister"

"Oh...right, yeah Clara could probably do it, can we stop talking about my hoo-hah?" I asked, grabbing my clothes and putting them on "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked him putting on my socks, well trying to. "Can you?" I asked motioning to my socks. I sat down on the bed, as Jamie nodded and got down on his knees and fixed my socks.

Suddenly, an image came into my mind, Jamie getting down on one knee, telling me how much he loved me, before proposing.

But I was in reality, and confused, after Jamie kissed me, he hadn't said much about it, except what he said when it happened. 'I shouldn't have done that'. That's all he said. But we were friends, I had no idea what to think. But I didn't tell anyone, I didn't want people's opinions getting into my head, or telling me to forget about him or pursue him.

One he pulled my sock up, his grazed upwards, before looking at me.

"Thanks" I told him. Maybe he was confused himself; his family consisted of cops, detectives, commissioners and DA's. They were all about justice; maybe just maybe he was listening to his head, instead of his heart.

"Jamie are we still friends, if that's what you call it? Maybe the father being there for the mother, I don't know what you call it...I'm blabbing"

"Yes of course we are, it's still a budding friendship, since it's gonna take time, but yes, we are friends, why?" he asked standing up. I looked at him, wondering if he could work out. "Oh right that" he sighed. It only happened a few weeks ago. "It...Was the spur of the moment? Our daughter kicked for the first time, and I just fell more in love with my daughter, and what I did wasn't fair on you" he admitted but sounded unsure. "I'm sorry"

"It's fine...I just wanted to clear the air" I told him "Anyway, what are you doing here?" I asked him

"Just came to see you, now the bump is growing bigger, I feel like I can…interact with her more" he said.

"Oh well, she appreciates her father coming to visit" I said finishing getting changed. I then got up from the bed and headed to the window, opening the curtains. I then frowned. "What the…"

"What's up?" he asked.

"People are standing outside the house, holding signs…Jamie there is a riot going on outside the house" I turned to face him, panicked.

"That looks like a riot to me" he frowned "No idea what they are rioting about though".

"Maybe something to do with the NYPD?" I suggested, before my eyes drifted to a sign a woman was holding. "They know" I whispered.

The sign, in bold black letters. 'A killer life with the Reagans'. Both Jamie and I looked at each other.

"Jamie, they know about me…but how?" I asked, whispering my question. The bedroom door swung open, revealing Frank.

"Maybe you two should see this" he suggested holding out a white piece of paper. Jamie walked over to his father, taking the piece of paper.

"What is it?" I asked them both. Jamie looked at his father, before looking at me. Turning around the note, the bold black letters in typewriter font stood out, just like the sign. "They know who are you, Amelia or Lexi, is it?" I read out, rubbing my head in frustration. "How?"

"No idea, one of the rioters, handed me the letter, said they were told to hand it over to you. Who ever wrote it, obviously knows you? We just need to figure out who, and what the hell they are planning to do". I looked out the window again, seeing a news reporter van pull up. "Great, what happens now?" I asked

"Well, make yourself comfy, it's going to be a long day" Frank advised "just stay inside and wait for Danny and Baez to show up. We will get to the bottom of this"

An hour went by and Danny and Baez finally showed up.

"So what do you have on them?" Frank asked.

I sat on the sofa of the sitting room, as they walked in, trying to distract myself, by reading a book.

"Well, they just told us they received flyers, or letters, telling them that a murderer is living in the Reagan household being protected by the Police Commissioner, and NYPD" Danny explained. "We also ran fingerprints on every piece of paper, including the little message to Lexi. Nothing came up. Luckily none of the rioters outside have weapons, nor a criminal record, we just have to wait for it to die down, or we arrest them all for public disturbance, towards the PC, and a heavily pregnant woman"

"So, we just wait around for something to happen?" I asked "Someone from my past obviously did this, and this could be the first of many things" I explained.

"We will try our best to figure it out, I have been in contact with your boss, still no location on Hunter. This could just be hate crime, so we will sit and wait for it to blow over" Frank suggested "Unless they decide to use forceable actions, we can't arrest them right now"

I couldn't help but rub my face in frustration. But I had to keep calm. Stress on me, stresses out my baby. If Hunter didn't do this, then who did?

"I can't help but think…is somebody watching Lexi? Who ever did this, knows where she is living right now" Jamie pointed out. "What if this gets worse dad? She is carrying my daughter? Your granddaughter"

"I will try my very best to help, Lexi and her unborn daughter. Right now, we should close all doors, windows and curtains. Block them out" Frank instructed, before some men in suits did that.

Willow looked at me. "You need anything?"

"A new life?" I asked her, questioning myself. "Could you check on Ruby, just in case?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll give her agent a call…you just need to stay calm and stress free" Willow advised, walking off.

I then looked at Jamie "I'm sorry"

"What for?" he asked.

"My past, catching up with me…targeting your family"

"Our family, believe it or not, you're part of the family, and they are messing with the wrong family"

I couldn't help but sigh, then stand up "I need a nap, I'll be upstairs" I said, walking upstairs to my bedroom to calm my head. This was not going to be a smooth sailing pregnancy.


	14. Chapter 14

Hours went by…and nothing. The rioters were still camped outside the Reagan household. Shouting words, trying to insult me and the family. Of course, Danny started to step in, trying to calm them down, but then they insulted him. But finding out a hit woman living in the PC's house, it obviously wasn't going to end well.

They had nothing. No lead.

I finally had managed to fall asleep, but it wasn't peaceful. Though the windows were closed, as well as the curtains, it didn't block out the noise.

Suddenly the sound of smashed glass, lifted me from the bed, gasping for air. The sounds from outside were much louder now. Turning my head, I noticed the breeze of the wind, dancing with the curtains. Turning my body and sitting on the edge of my bed, I stood up, before gasping from pain. Looking down, I noticed glass on the floor.

"Why didn't you look first, Lexi? Damn you baby brain" I sighed sitting back on the bed, noticing the medium sized hole in the broken window. Something must have come through, but what? Looking on the floor I didn't notice anything, and I didn't hear anything fall, before glancing to my side, were the Moses basket had laid, where my daughter would sleep. A rock, wrapped in paper laid inside. Picking it up, I unwrapped it, seeing black bold letters, 'KILLER', written inside, of course from a computer.

Danny, Frank and Jamie rushed into her bedroom.

"What happened?" Jamie asked panicked. I turned around holding the rock.

"They threw a rock through the window, it landed in the Moses basket, if our baby was in there..."

"Hey, luckily for us she wasn't" Jamie reassured her, taking my hands, after Danny took the rock from her "We will find out who did this, we have CCTV thanks for the CIA" he smiled "Don't think about it okay? You are both unharmed"

"Well not quite unharmed…I've got glass in my foot" I cringed at the sensation. Jamie guided me back to the bed and sat me down, looking at my foot.

"Someone get Linda, she has glass stuck deep in her foot" Jamie asked, before Frank walked downstairs. I then looked at Jamie.

"But she could have been in there Jamie...they could have..." I spoke in hysteria, more in shock from what happened.

"Well thank God, she is still cooking, trust me, now they have caused us to retaliate against them, someone will be getting arrested, and if no one speaks up, I won't mind arresting them all" he assured me.

Linda then entered the bedroom. "Let's take a look at that foot before it gets infected". I nodded in agreement, allowing Linda to clean the area first, and use tweezers to pull out the glass, earning a hiss, and a near kick to the face. "She needs stiches, the cut is too deep, it's clean, but we will need to stich her up as soon as possible" Linda told Jamie.

"Will do" he nodded.

I continued to hear the shouting outside, before an idea popped into my head. "I want to make a statement, to them…turn it around on them" I suggested.

"That's not a good idea, Lexi" Jamie told me.

"But I need to do it…after what they did…nothing is happening, Jamie, I could be the answer to the problem" I told him.

"Please…I need this…I need to…rant, in a way" I told him.

Linda and Jamie glanced at each other before nodding.

"Okay, fine, we can only try, but if anything tries anything, we will pull you straight back" Jamie told me.

"Oh, I know" I said before letting Linda wrapped my wound up. Standing up slowly, I hissed again at the pain, before Jamie helped me downstairs.

"What's going on?" Danny asked, turning his attention to the three of us, walking down the stairs.

"Lexi wants to make a statement" Jamie announced.

"Is she crazy?" Danny asked.

"I may have baby brain, but I am not crazy, I might be able to stop them, it's worth a try, and if anything happens, Jamie will drag me back in" I said. "No one will convince me otherwise" I said, as Jamie let me to the front door, and opened it slowly.

The loud shouting of name calling from them, hit my ears. They were pissed.

"Killer!"

"Murderer!"

I walked down the stairs carefully, seeing a police officer, holding a megaphone. "Can I borrow that, please?" I asked. He looked at Jamie, before handing it to me. I then placed the megaphone next to his walkie talkie, creating a loud noise, causing the rioters to cover their ears in pain. "Who throw it?" I asked looking at the group. "The rock with the note, who throw it?" I asked. No one was speaking. "You should be thanking God, that my baby hasn't been born yet, because you know where that rock landed? In the Moses basket, where she would sleep…you would have seriously hurt an innocent baby…can you live with that?" I asked them, before a man stepped out.

"I threw it…. someone paid me a hell of a lot of money to do so…so I did…I had no idea…." He spoke out.

"That you could have hurt a baby? I've seen most of you in the neighbourhood, and I know you all know I am pregnant, so why risk it?" I asked. "My past is my past, whoever told you do this…riot and the rocks, has done much worse, but you aren't so innocent either. Think about that, when you go to sleep, you could have potentially harmed a new born" I said turning my back to them, heading towards the door, before clutching onto the beam, holding up a small roof, covering the front door porch.

"Ah!" I groaned, in pain.

"What's wrong?" Jamie quickly turned around, supporting me up.

"Pain, something's wrong" I then looked up at him, scared, I couldn't lose this baby not now. She wasn't ready.

"Let's get you to the hospital" He said, turning to Linda.

"It could be false labour, lead on by stress, but let's get her to the hospital" She assured us both, Jamie guiding me to police patrol car. "Going all out?" I asked.

"When this is to do with my daughter, I'll do whatever I can to protect you both" he said, helping me into the car, and strapping me in.

After arriving at the hospital, going over the speed limit, with the red and blue sirens flashing along the streets of New York, we finally arrived at the hospital. Linda turning into nurse mode.

After a check over, Linda returned with some results.

"False labour, bought on by stress, but I wouldn't blame you for being stressed, but you need to- "

"Keep calm?" I asked her. "I am trying, it's a little hard after what happened" I sighed. "And my foot?" I asked her.

"I can stitch it myself" she nodded leaving the area to get the supplies.

"What about to the people outside the house?" I asked.

"They have been given a warning, for public disturbance, but the man who through the rock, has been arrested" Danny assured her.

I nodded at him, sighing to myself. "We are okay" I mumbled.


	15. Chapter 15

The dust has finally settled. The street where the house resided, was back to its original peaceful state. Things were back to normal, for now.

Danny and Baez tried their best to track down anybody behind the letters. But nothing, the rioters had nothing either. The only thing they could do was move on from it.

The sudden noise of a loud vibration again a hard surface, awoke me from my slumber. Managing to open my eyes slowly, not even caring about missing the phone call, I then turned my head, seeing my phone calling me to pick it up. Reaching over, I saw my mum's caller ID lightning up. It was 9am. Record. Especially on a Saturday.

"Buon compleanno a te, buon compleanno a te, buon compleanno a Alessia, buon compleanno a te" Marzia called down the phone cheery

( _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Alessia, happy birthday to you)_

"grazie mamma" Lexi grinned, before rubbing her eyes

 _(Thank you mum)_

"Venticinque anni! Vengo a festeggiare un compleanno con voi"

 _(Twenty-five years old! I get to celebrate a birthday with you again)_

"Lo so, ma non è un compleanno speciale"

 _(I know, but it isn't a special birthday)_

"È speciale per me Alessia, l'ultimo compleanno che ho celebrato con te era ... 16, non ho mai avuto modo di festeggiare il tuo 18th compleanno" Lexi remembered that day clearly, she was taken at 16 to join the business, take them young he used to say.

 _(It's special to me Alessia, the last birthday I celebrated with you was...16, I never got to celebrate your 18th birthday)_

"Lo so, mi ricordo mamma"

 _(I know, I remember mum)_

"Inoltre sarai una madre in 3 mesi, quindi celebriamo, avete dei piani?"

 _(Plus, you will be a mother in 3 months time, so we will celebrate, do you have any plans?)_

"Veloce, niente, Jamie non ha menzionato niente, quindi dubito che ricorda il mio compleanno, non aspettatelo."

 _(Nope, nothing, Jamie hasn't mentioned anything, so I doubt he remembers my birthday, don't expect them to.)_

"Beh, se non lo voglio, posso sempre sbattere qualcosa, devo festeggiare il mio compleanno dei miei gemelli"

 _(well, if they dont, I can always whisk up something, I have to celebrate my twins birthday)_

"grazie mamma, onestamente, mi sento piacevole celebrare nuovamente con il mio gemello"

 _(Thank you, mum, honestly, it will feel nice to celebrate with my twin again)_

"Grande, quindi ... ti lascerò dormire"

 _(Great, so...I'll let you sleep)_

"Ti vedo ogni volta che la mamma, grazie, ti amo, arrivederci" I then hung up.

 _(I'll see you whenever mum, thank you, I love you, goodbye)_

Placing my phone on the beside table again, I was now fully awake. I placed my hand on my bump, sighing to myself. "Happy Birthday to me" I spoke quietly, feeling a sudden kick from inside my womb. "Thank you, my Angel" I smiled at her, before hearing the door being knocked on. "Come in" I spoke, gently sitting up, revealing Frank and Jamie. "Is everything okay?" I asked frowning.

"Yes…why wouldn't anything be okay?" Jamie asked me.

"You're at my bedroom door…acting suspicious" I added. They couldn't help but chuckle in unison.

"Happy Birthday" Jamie spoke out, coming through the door. With a silver bag, and balloons.

"You remembered?" I asked him.

"Why would I forget?" he asked, sitting down. I shrugged my answer.

"I just didn't know if you remembered, after everything" I told him.

"Things may be different…but I cannot forget your birthday, few days before Halloween" he grinned. Frank them crouched down behind the wall, before standing up, holding a tray of food.

"Breakfast in bed for the pregnant mother to be" he smiled.

"It's been a while since I had breakfast in bed" I admitted.

"Well, you deserve it" Jamie smiled. "You've been through…hell, you deserve to be happy"

"Thank you…food looks great, we are starving" I smiled.

"Before you eat, open your present from me" he smiled "plus our daughter" he winked. Putting the tray to the side, I opened the silver bag, pulling out two cards. Opening them both, a card from my daughter, and Jamie.

"She has good handwriting" I teased "Thank you" I smiled, before grabbing the silver parcel.

"This is from both of us" He added. Looking at him, I opened the package, revealing a Pandora necklace. A heart shaped locket, with some charms inside.

"It's beautiful, thank you" I smiled, gently clipping the jewellery around my neck. I suddenly teared up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I haven't had a proper birthday since my 16th, it feels…weird in a good way" I smiled.

"Well expect more" he winked. "Eat up, there are more presents downstairs" he winked, leaving the room, taking the rubbish.

Half way through my breakfast, of a cheeky English breakfast just with bacon and eggs, someone knocked on my bedroom door. Turning my head, I saw Henry.

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday" he said.

"Thanks…I guess" I said.

"Look…I want to apologise with how I've been treating you" he spoke.

"I get it, Henry, I have tattoos, piercings, and a criminal, I know your family is highly against that" I told him.

"I should never judge a book by it's cover, you may be…covered in ink and have holes in your body, but I never appreciated how much you loved my son. I should have focused on that, then your secret came to light…but knowing what you went through, I still shouldn't have judged you, and I am sorry" he told me. "Happy Birthday" he nodded, turning around.

"Thank you, Henry," I said to him, smiling softly. After scoffing down my food, Jamie entered my bedroom.

"I'm your slave today" he smiled as he took my tray.

"You know we still need a confirmed name, we keep going from one name to another. One minute it's Luna Grace, then Sienna Belle, Chloe. She is here in 3 months, we need a name"

"What name do you like then?" he asked me.

"Luna Grace, the first name we came up with" I told him.

"Then that's the name she fits" he smiled at me.

"Thank you…for everything, I don't deserve any of it" I told him.

"You deserve a hell of a lot more" he said, leaving my bedroom with the tray of food. "Oh, before I leave. Today is all about you, make sure you have room for a big meal at your favourite sushi place" he winked leaving.

I couldn't help but feel confused.

After washing myself out, getting dressed, responding to messages and opening more gifts from the Reagans and my own family. The front door opened revealing Linda and Nicky.

"Happy Birthday!" They both sung in unison.

"Thank you…what are you doing here?" I asked them.

"Didn't Jamie tell you? We are going on a shopping trip" Nicky grinned, before Jamie entered the living room.

"Surprise" he smiled. "You deserve a pamper day, including a shopping spree, lunch and a spa day" he smiled.

"Really? Thank you, I do need it" I smiled standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Just make sure she is back by 6pm, dinner is at 7pm" he told us all.

"Of course, officer" Nicky teased.

Grabbing my belongings, I felt my phone buzz, before I checked it, seeing a message ' _Happy Birthday, enjoy it while its lasts'_. I frowned to myself, before deleting it and ignoring it.

"You good to go?" Linda asked.

"Yep" I said sorting my coat out.

"A new necklace?" Linda asked, admiring the piece.

"Jamie got it for me, from both him and the baby". Both Linda and Nicky looked at each other smirking. "Keep your thoughts to yourself" I told them. "Let's go" I told them, leaving the house, of course with my personal body guard.

Soon the three of us arrived at the mall; there was a little drama, where the driver thought that a dark blue car with tinted windows was following them, only to turn off at a junction. Entering the mall, there was so much to choose from.

"I need a dress for tonight, I don't have any maternity dresses" I informed them

"There's a maternity store few shops down, they sell really good stuff" Linda told me. I of course, agreed and walked off towards the store.

Most the stuff was boring, casual stuff, but most of the time pregnant mothers wanted something comfortable. But something did catch my eye; a beige dress, with a lace flower pattern, with sleeves that went to the elbow, and a matching satin bow to match. Picking it up, I showed the girls both grinning in agreement, being guided to the changing rooms.

Linda had to help me into the dress, as the agents were scattered around the store, one nearby since Nicky was on her own. Opening the curtain, I smiled at Nicky.

"Wow, Lexi...it's beautiful on you" Nicky grinned.

"Nicky is right, it's perfect for tonight, you have to get it" Linda agreed.

I studied herself in the mirror; it firmed out her assets and her bump. A perfect fit.

"It's the dress" I grinned "I need shoes to match, just flats, size 5 please Nicky"

"Size 5 beige creamy colours coming up" she grinned walking off, an agent following.

"Linda..?"

"Yes?" she answered

"Is this meal just a meal?" I asked her raising her eyebrow

"Why are you asking?" Linda asked smoothing the dress out

"Because for a meal, I'm dressing way too fancy, and you were acting strange, like you were hiding something, I was trained to know when something is not right, what are you hiding?" I asked.

"Jamie thought it would be nice for a calm, peaceful and delicious meal, just you two, things between you have been...bumpy. He just wants to take you out for dinner, is he not allowed?"

"Yes he is, but usually couples go out together"

"He is the father of your daughter, you don't have to be a couple to go out for a meal, and he just thinks you deserve it"

"Okay, okay, I'll drop it" I said, still slightly confused on why Jamie would take me out for a meal.

"Lexi I found these ballerina shoes, they are lacy and the same colours" Nicky grinned holding the shoes. She then bent down and gently put the shoes on my swollen feet.

"I'm sorry I just have to say...you look beautiful in that dress" A woman with a brunette ponytail spoke. She wore jeans and a black top and a black jacket, with brown boots.

"Thank you" I smiled, thankful.

"When are you due?" she asked

"January" I smiled looking at myself in the mirror

"A new year's baby, well you will have a very happy new year, enjoy it while it lasts" she smiled before walking off. I couldn't help but frown at her comment.

"Okay, I will take the shoes and the dress" I told them.

"What about a coat?" Linda asked.

"I've got a leather jacket, and a bag, so I'm all good" I smiled before getting changed again and heading to the till to pay.

The three of us stopped at a Subway, grabbing some sandwiches. A ham, double cheese and lettuce mayo, foot long, yes please. After the meal, they headed to their appointment at the spa. I really needed this.


	16. Chapter 16

6pm had arrived, I was back at the house, dressed in my new items of clothing, bags scattered across the room full of clothes. And the necklace was a perfect item.

Grinning to myself, I gently patted my bump. "Let's hope this dinner goes smoothly" I mumbled to myself, before my name was being called out.

"Lexi?" I grabbed my things and walked downstairs seeing Jamie in a suit. He looked at my stunned.

"Too much?" I asked wondering what type of dinner it would be, casual or formal?

"No... You just look beautiful, glowing" he smiled "really you do"

"Well I was putting in an effort, even if it is just dinner, but I'm starving" I told him, looking around the house for a few seconds.

"Are you looking for something?" Jamie asked

"Your dad and Henry are gone, they were here earlier"

"My dad had some business to do, and my granddad is in the loo, I saw him enter the room"

"Oh okay, right let's go" I smiled, leaving the house, getting into his car and leaving the street, heading into town.

They soon then arrived at my favourite Sushi restaurant in China Town.

"Still fancy" I smiled at him getting out of the car, I looked inside seeing the seats mostly full "you got a reservation?" I asked him.

Jamie got out the car and nodded "of course" he smiled opening the door to the restaurant and letting me through. He then looked at the man standing at a glass stand as the maître d'.

"Hi, I have a reservation under the name Reagan" he said showing his ID. The man nodded and grabbed the menus and headed off. But he wasn't stopping at any table, before opening some purple curtains...

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as they surprised me. Thank God, my waters didn't break.

Frank, Henry, Danny, Linda, Jack, Sean, Erin, Nicky, her parents and siblings were all there. I couldn't stop grinning, before tears rolled down my face.

"Please tell me they are tears of joy?" Jamie asked a little worried.

"Yes! Of course! Whose idea was this?" I asked outload. Frank smiled at them.

"Who do you think?" he asked, before all eyes landed on one person. Turning to face him, I was surprised.

"Wait...you did this?" I asked Jamie.

"Let's just say, you deserve this" he smiled "you really do, you're doing an amazing job of carrying our daughter, and it was my way of saying thank you, you haven't had a good birthday, and I know it isn't titled as a special birthday, but this time, it is" he smiled. I was totally stunned, no idea what to say. But instead I just hugged him.

"Thank you so much" I grinned "and yeah, I deserve this" I laughed slightly, before looking at him "Thank you really" I smiled before turning her head at the other family members coming to great her, while my mother guided her to the table with presents.

"I have to admit, I miss the dozen of presents we get for our birthdays" I smiled before turning to Clara "Happy birthday twinny, I won't let everyone celebrate just for me, we are in this together" I smiled hugging me tightly. Clara then placed her hands on my bump.

"Trust me, mum has made this day clear that she gave birth to two babies, not one" she smiled "Can't wait for January, meet my little niece" she grinned "Gonna spill the name yet?" she asked

"I don't know, been thinking about it, but I don't want all the attention on me, it's not fair"

"Hey, don't be stupid, I get a niece out of this, plus mum said she will do something extra for me tomorrow, even it out" I rolled her eyes at her "I'll discuss it with the father"

"You know he had planned this for months, trying to get a venue, everyone together and all that"

"I... had no idea" I smiled at her before glancing at Jamie, watching him talk with the men of his family. He smiled me gently.

"Do you have hope? For you two?" she asked

"Honestly, I am so confused. He err...kissed me few weeks ago when she kicked for the first time, and then he said sorry I shouldn't have done that, like it was the spur of the moment. And he goes to the scans with me, holds my hand, and now this. I was expecting a dinner, not a party"

"You may both deny it, but I can see it, you both still love each other, but you are both stubborn, when this baby is born, you will fall in love with her and each other" she grinned, before watching Danny, Frank and Jamie walk over to her "catch you later" Clara smiled walking off.

"Surprised?" Jamie asked me.

"You have no idea" I smiled "Thank you" I told him.

Soon everyone was seated at the table, I on one end of the table, Clara at the other end, everyone was mixed around to mingle. After all they would all be family. Soon everyone was tucking into their food, sushi wasn't always a big hit with some people, but these families knew how to eat. I especially loved the dumplings. After dinner was done, my mother and Jamie disappeared towards the kitchen, before the lights dimmed. I couldn't help but worry, but seeing little flames dancing in the air, I realised it was birthday cake time.

We both had a cake each. One mermaid for me, one unicorn for Clara. Both families sung loud in the room, causing me to break out in smile, and maybe a few tears.

Sunday morning had arrived, and I was in a really happy mood, especially after last night. Best birthday ever. Heading downstairs in my dressing gown, I noticed Jamie in the kitchen. He decided to sleep round last night.

"Morning, sleep well?" he asked me.

"Yes, very well actually" I smiled.

"I can tell" he teased. "Would you like to join us for Sunday dinner?" he asked. "I know it's late asking, but…we would really like you to join, even if it is, 6 months late" he said. I could sense the guilt in his tone of voice.

"Yes please"

Sunday dinner, at 2pm on the dot arrived. I decided to make myself respectable for the dining table, I had joined them before, before my secret got exposed, so I knew how the dinners went. Going down the stairs, entering the living room, then the dining room, I saw the Reagans sitting down.

"Hey, come sit" Linda smiled. I walked towards the empty chair, sitting beside Jamie and Erin. Sitting down, memories came back.

"Does it feel weird? Sitting here again?" Jack asked.

"Yes…but this time it's different. I'm me" I smiled.

"Let's pray" Henry spoke out. I respected their prayers, putting my hands in the correct position, but I didn't say anything. Which they thankfully respected that.

"Amen" they spoke out.

"So…3 months to go, any names yet?" Linda asked. Both Jamie and I looked at each other.

"Yes and no" Jamie spoke "We have the first name, but not sure on the middle and last name" he told them.

"Actually…I've been thinking about that…" I told him. "I came up with a name" I told him.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" he asked.

"Luna Grace Joe Reagan" I told him. He looked at me stunned.

"Joe? As in- "

"As in your brother Joe…I know how close you two were, and I never met him. But I know he will be proud of you, and it sucks he can't meet our daughter, so I thought having his name in her name, would be a good idea…you can tell me if it isn't"

"It's perfect" He smiled tearing up. "Luna Grace Joe Reagan it is" he smiled at her. "Thank you" he said, gently taking my hand. "I'll make sure, when Luna Grace grows up, I will tell her about her uncle" he smiled brightly.

"Thank you" Frank spoke out. "It means a lot" he smiled. Before he raised his glass. "To Luna Grace Joe Reagan, another Reagan heir" he smiled, as everyone lifted their glasses, clinking together and taking a sip.

I could get used to this.

( **Red & Blue has finally been edited, so now I continue adding new chapters!)**


End file.
